No Chance
by keenbeanz
Summary: Percy ran away after being forced into godhood, but it didn't work he is now stronger and more powerful than before, so now he is running from both the gods and another force who want to use his power. Sequel to No Choice.
1. They Find Me

**Hey guys I'm back.**

**Anyway welcome to No Chance, hope you enjoy this one, if not my bad**

**Thankyou for all of the reviews for No Choice I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Guess what the beginning of this story was the original to No Choice, luckily I still had it on my laptop so I could use it, so if you spot any things that make you go WTF then chill I probably didn't re-read it properly.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO **

For once she was glad the meeting finished early, she was meeting someone tonight, he was only young but had alot of potential 23 years old and top of all of his classes, he had told her he wanted to be a pediatritian, and look after kids like his little brother. She admired him. he would be a perfect father for a perfect intelectual child.

After a month of seeing him, he decided to introduce her to his friends, being the goddess of wisdom, she of course knew it would be best to see him act around his friends before she decided anything.

Sipping her coffee she looked around the room and into a corner where a mother was playing with her child. The baby girl giggled, lighting up both the mother's and Athena's faces lit up. The mum silently moved down covering her eyes, causing the baby to stop giggling for a moment, before the mother would dramatically remove her hands from her face, causing the baby to giggle some more.

Removing her eyes from the woman she checked her watch. He was always late, he only just had classes though.

She checked her watch again listining to the sounds of delight comming from the child. She had always wanted to sit somewhere with one of her children, she felt envious of mortals who were allowed to be with their children and help them.

The door opened and the sound of the bell rang, before she could acknowledge the door,there was a tap on her shoulder, she looked up to see a tall blonde with brown eyes he smiled down at her, she of course smiled back.

"Hey Anna, this is Josh and Mitchell." He pointed to the two men beside him, standing up she shook both their hands, one boy was short and slim, he had brown hair and startling blue eyes, the man next to him was a tall and plump looking, he was obviously Jake's twin brother as he had the same eyes and hair, the only difference between them was the weight.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but Perce just had to see his boss." He pointed to the counter where a tall man with jet black hair stood.

"It's okay Jake, I understand." One by one they each took there seats except for the short one, Mitchell.

"Nice meeting you Anna. See ya guys." He walked away towards the barrista counter where he opened the side door and walked in taking off his jacket and replacing it with an apron.

"So Josh, what is it you want to do?"

"Well I would like to go into acting, I reckon that would be fun." Clearly she had picked the better twin. Nodding her head enthusiastically she turned around and started playing with her coffee. Listning to the two twins argue, which they were worse than Artemis and Apollo.

The bickering stopped causing the goddess to look up. "Anna this is Perce." She looked up towards the young man, his sea green orbs seemed lost in confusion. Shaking his head softly he smiled. All sense of the confusion gone, his bright teeth shone as the light reflected off him. He obviously had no idea who she was, that didn't mean she didn't know who he was. The man who saved Olympus twice. Who had been missing for three years. She shook his hand calmly a plan formulating in her mind.

After their intoductions the twins left to get their coffees. Percy simply leaned in closer to the goddess his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. "Do I know you?" he sounded worried like part of him knew the answer, and to be honest part of him did, he had hoped she didn't recognise him.

Athena smiled. "I know who you are Perseus and i know you know who I am." Leaning back against his chair he smiled.

"So Lady Athena how is Annabeth?" he asked taking a sip off his coffee.

"She's fine, engaged to a nice man." A choking sound was heard, she looked up to see the boy coughing up his coffee.

"She's engaged?"

"I believe I said that."

"Wow!" was all he replied siping his coffee.

"I see you have changed." He smiled playfully and chuckled stroking his five O'Clock shadow.

"Yeah, apparently the ladies love it so, yeah." She wouldn't admit this to anyone but he did look quit handsome and ruggered. It was silent for a moment, she noticed his hands fidget on the table.

"How's my dad?" his voice was soft and he looked up through his hair.

She was a little shocked he didn't ask about Artemis. She had heard rumors about the two of them having a fling.

"Fish breath is fine. Although he misses his son." She smiled internally, his fatal flaw was personal Loyalty, and after his mother's unfrotunate incident Posiedon was the only family he had left, he would insist on seeing him thus causing him to be captured and sitting across from her would be the new God they had envisioned.

"I miss him." he muttered playing with his mug refusing to look into her eyes.

"Then why did you run?"

"Because I was forced into this." He looked towards the queue, where his friends were all smiling and laughing. "He's a good guy, please don't drag him into this world." He looked back towards the goddess.

Athena controlled her rage at the man, he was telling her what to do, a son of Poseidon.

"I'm the goddess of wisdom, I know what I am doing." She looked up towards the boy who had a dumbfound look on his face.

"Well, what do you know I've finished my coffee and here come Jake and Josh, which means you can't follow me without seeming rude, which means you can't take me back there and forcefully change me. What a Shame." He grinned goofily at the goddess who looked like she had been hit over the head with a Hydra, before jumping out of his seat and running towards the door.

A son of Poseidon had just outsmarted her, never had she seen the day. But she always had a plan, and this plan was so simple that it would have to work.

The twins both sat down Josh eyeing the door suspiciously, Jake looking at the goddess with confusion.

"Where did Perce go?" Jake asked holding onto his cup barely looking the goddess in the eyes.

"he said he forgot something." She answered her eyes still looking out towards the door where the young demigod had left.

"He didn't say what?" Josh looked back towards the duo. He was answered with a blank stare causing him to abrubtly spin back around towards the door.

"So how long have you known Perseus?"

"Uhh close to three years, we use to work together at the zoo, he still works there full time, he has this strange way with the zebras and the marine life, almost like he can talk to them, strange isn't it?" Jake said taking another sip from his coffee.

"Yeah it is a little strange." She replied still eyeing the door.

* * *

Percy rushed out of the store his mind racing. He knew they would find him sooner or later. It was a mistake for him to stay in one place too long.

He pushed past a group of girls who grunted in annoyance. But he didn't care, he had lost it all.

He ran back to his apartment, packing his clothes in a small bag, he would have flashed there but turns out gods can track you when you do that, plus it was starting to weaken him.

He cursed silently as he yanked his bag on his back, getting his secret stash of money and a few bags of nuts and dried fruits, he was more prepared this time, for that he was grateful.

By the time he had compacted everything into his bag he was off.

His feet thumped across the ground as he raced down the stairs. He wasn't going anywhere near the forest this time, he was sure Artemis would do more things to him than drag him back up to Olympus.

He passed the land ladies door, he was careful to be silent near her door, it wasn't the first time he had tried to get out of the building without her noticing, he did it everyday, she apparently had a crush on him and she could be quite... agressive when she didn't get something she wanted. In a way she reminded him of an uglier, older, smellier Aphrodite.

Getting past the devil door as he liked to call it, he raced from the building, heading for the train station.

He knew he wouldn't go back to New York, not after what happened to his mother.

His chest tightned at the thought of his mother, it was his fault.

He shouldn't have gone to see her.

Then they wouldn't have come.

They wouldn't have killed her right in front of him.

He felt tears pool in the corner of his eyes. He had two groups wanting him. Gaea and the Titans and the gods. Both for the same yet completly different reasons.

Gaea and Kronos were interested in him because of the power he possesed, apparently he was more powerful than the gods, how they knew he didn't know, but they had told him, the day he visited his mother and Paul, the day they murdered them.

They had said this was apart of their plan, that they had someone on the inside, who I had no idea, but the thought that one of the gods I knew so well was a fraud.

If it was even one of the gods.

Honestly it could have been anyone.

Percy pushed forth arriving at the train station within a few minutes, panting slightly he asked for a 'one-way ticket to anywhere but here' the elderly man simply smiled and threw him a ticket.

* * *

"Father." Athena greeted Zeus in his temple.

"Daughter." Zeus greeted in return, smirking at Athena as he spun around. "What can I do for you?"

"I've found him."

**Only a short one but i hoped you enjoyed it, if not once again sorry.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think, especially with suggestions as they are awesome, for someone like me =)**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Wanted

**WOW you guys are all dedicated I mean WOW, seriously 20 reviews and I don't thinks it's been a week, that is way more than what I was hoping for, seriously you guys are all awesome and thank you so much for the reviews they mean the world to me and you are all so kind.**

**So back to the story, This chapter is only short, so I apologise for that, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

Percy walked silently through the crowds of students, who apparently knew where they were going, Percy on the other hand had no idea where room 113 was and it was driving him crazy. He pushed past another group of teenagers who were making out in the middle of the hallway.

He continued around them, looking straight at the group of teens who no doubt were waiting for someone to walk past that they could taunt, normally he would jump at the idea of giving a bully a taste of his own medicine but today he just wanted to keep walking, slowly he turned down into an empty corridor, ignoring the stares he was getting from girls and even a few guys.

He shivered at the thoughts and continued. Down the corridor, he knew where the student desk was so he decided to go there first, walking through the gym. There he saw the basketball team practicing and the cheerleaders, he smiled and waved at a few who smiled and waved back, he had bad experiences with cheerleaders, and he vowed to never be in the same room as them.

Walking through he landed in another empty corridor, the lights in this one flickered like one of those horror movies were the mutated man jumps out from behind the door with an axe, this thought put Percy on edge as he walked down it, constantly checking his pocket for riptide.

Then he heard it, the sound of snakes. He walked faster trying to get outside or away from the noise. He turned a corner quickly, and came face to face with a statue.

He frowned. "What in the name of Hades?" he asked inspecting the statue. It was girl who looked as if she should have been with the cheerleaders, the statue looked so life like so real, that the expression on the girls face made him feel her fear, and then he froze, his whole body going rigid.

The sound of snakes getting closer, quickly he shut his eyes as he felt the full force of her body.

"Have I ever told you, how much you look like your father?" she hissed in his ear. Percy tried to shift under the weight of her body, but he found it useless.

"So which one are you working for, Gaea and the Titans of the Gods?" Percy smiled trying to rid himself of the fear.

"Who do you think?" she hissed into his ear. "You smell like the sea, just like he does."

"You never got over him did you." Percy was beginning to become aware of the group of monsters who were now surrounding him and he cursed under his breath. It had only been two days and already he had been captured. "Guess what slimy, he got over you." He chuckled slightly, causing Medusa to slam his head against the ground hard.

"I know you can still feel pain boy, and although I was ordered not to kill you, maiming you was not specified." Percy could tell she was smirking by the light of her tone.

"You wouldn't want to hurt this face know would you?" Percy said with a smile. He felt Medusa shake, possibly with laughter.

"No, we wouldn't, but perhaps your arms or legs? Maybe even your manhood?" Percy heard the chuckle surround the room, but he didn't want to laugh at that, that would just plain hurt.

"Or you can just leave me in one piece?" he suggested to the gorgon who was getting quite comfortable on his back.

She chuckled before standing up. Percy continued to lay on the floor, unable to come up with a plan to escape, without possibly killing everyone in the building, until finally a large pair of hands picked him up by the arms.

He continued to keep his eyes closed, before a gruff voice told them he was safe to open them, quickly he opened his eyes risking a peek.

Surrounding him was a group of Laistrygonians and in front of them was Medusa herself, wearing her headpiece. She smirked at him slightly before leading the way out of the corridor, through a back door.

* * *

Artemis continued to stare at the wild Pegasus, a gleam in its eye that reminded her of him, although they had been on one date she knew they were meant to be more than friends.

Unfortunately everyone else wanted to be 'more than friends' with him.

She watched as the Pegasus stretched its elegant wings in the sunlight, before taking off away from the lovesick goddess.

She stood slowly walking away from the meadow and back into camp where the hunters were doing their daily activities, which for her half sister Thalia was, zapping Phoebe every five minutes. Artemis groaned at her younger sister, she reminded her of Apollo sometimes. And she was sure if Thalia didn't join the hunters, she would probably be one of her brothers many hook ups.

So in a weird way Thalia owed her for saving her from the misfortune of dating her brother.

Artemis entered her tent and plonked herself down on her cot. Thinking about the son of Poseidon, who her sister, Athena had recently found and had a conversation with in coffee shop, of course it made her feel incredibly jealous that she had not only seen the mysterious man but also had coffee with him.

But what enraged her more was when she asked her sister about him, she simply replied with a 'he didn't ask about you.'

She frowned at the floor before giving up and walking out of the tent and towards a group of hunters. They all looked up at the goddess with smiles.

"Come on lets go hunting." She muttered. They all cheered which brightened her mood a little bit.

* * *

Percy was hastily thrown into the back of the van sitting in between two Laistrygonians, who looked like they were as bored as he was.

"So what exactly does Gaea want with me?" Percy asked lazily turning around to face the front of the truck were Medusa was buckling her seatbelt. He wasn't sure who was driving and he didn't really want to know either, so he kept his mouth shut on that matter.

"Exactly what you said." She replied with a hiss "You."

Percy groaned loudly causing one of the laistrygonians to grunt in annoyance.

He sat there quietly until they were on an empty free way, before he did it.

Quickly and silently he broke through his chains, smirking at the giants who simply looked out the windows. He turned around to check the front to see Medusa's head also looking out the window.

Smirking one last time he concentrated all off his energy to do what he was about to do. He felt his brain freeze as riptide flew from his pocket into his hands, one of the giants must have noticed, as they looked over at Percy with a shocked expression, sadly for him he was too late, with a swift movement the sword cut through his neck showing the other giant and Percy with gold dust, before anyone could react, he had crouched over the second giant and stabbed him through the chest, he heard Medusa screech, followed by hissing noises as the van swerved right.

Percy took this as his chance, running for the vans, rear doors, he opened them with a kick, forcing the door of its hinges, smirking Percy jumped out of the van rolling to a stop, in front of him was another one of the vans which looked like it was going to hit him, quickly Percy slid underneath the moving vehicle.

The van drove right over him, missing him completely. With a surprised chuckle Percy stood, seeing that now both vans had stopped his moment of elation had stopped and with a quick yelp he ran into the forest as fast as he could, which being a more potent mix of god and human, he was able to do quite well, the running from the gods and goddess when he was on Olympus had helped as well.

He leaped over tree trunks and branches before making a quick right hand turn, heading to where he thought was a source of water, he could feel it. Although it wasn't sea water, it was water none the less.

He ran as fast as he could until he reached the spring, and with one quick dive he landed in the water, swimming towards an underwater cave. He concentrated on the surface of the water, making it smooth; to make it look like no one had disturbed the water.

He hoped it worked; he was starting to get hungry. And there were no fish he could talk to.

He spent much of the night sitting in the cave until he finally felt safe enough to surface, surfacing quickly he searched the area and deeming it was safe he decided to move.

It wasn't long before he reached the highway where he had escaped, the vans still there, scanning the area for enemies he smiled to find there were none.

It seemed they were all still in the forest looking for him. Sadly for them they would never find him in there, but luckily for him, they left their van, which meant that this van was now up for grabs and Percy was just the man to grab it.

He smirked as he sat in the truck, the keys in the ignition, and even a few packets of unopened ships sitting in the front.

"Thank Zeus, I'm starving." he muttered opening a packet he took one chip out and chomped on it, his stomach lapping up the food as he drove away into the night.

**Like I said it was short anyway hope you enjoyed if not I apologise.**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW I love reading them. **

**Thanks for reading =)**


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Thanks for all the reviews guys I truly appreciate them all and I get so happy when you review. I would have updated earlier but I have my half yearlies and being in year 12 they are kind of important so sorry I had to study, I just finished my first one today (English and I failed so so badly) and I have a few days off until my next exam which is maths GAH! **

**Anyway on with the story**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

His breathing became heavy, in the night, his body contorted under the shinning moonlight as he tried to fight the urges.

But eventually it became too much, his mind unravelled as he dreamed in the night again, he tried not. Every time he dreamt, he knew they were one step closer to finding him.

But on the odd occasion it did happen.

It was the same dream as the one he usually had.

He was still running in the forest, being chased, everything was moving so fast, he felt as if he were running at light speed, until finally he stopped, his footsteps moving slower no matter how much he wanted to protest.

Looking down at riptide he froze, although it's usual copper colour know a silver, the sides and tips stained with blood, he had this dream a lot, but the amount of blood on his sword always made him feel queasy, like he would give anything to burn his beloved sword.

Then it shifted this he was not use to. Instead he was kneeling on the floor, his clothes clean, the same ones he wore when he left all those years ago, and in front of him, they lay, unmoving.

"You killed them." A voice whispered.

Percy continued to stare tears threatening to spill over the top of his eyes. He shook his head trying to dry the tears. The voice continued.

"You did this."

"No, I didn't, I would never." He whispered, inching closer to the woman lying on the floor, she was easily the most beautiful woman in his eyes her hand outstretched reaching for her husband's.

He stared longingly at his mother's face, her blue eyes staring off into the distance, he couldn't help it any longer, the tears poured out, as he tried to keep his sobs as silent as he could.

"It's all your fault." The voice hissed menacingly.

"Why?" he sobbed clutching his mother's head, her hair clinging to his arm. He knew why his mother and Paul were killed, in a way it was because of him, he had to go back to their apartment, he had to, he wanted to see them one last time, and in a way he did see them one last time.

"I will find you and kill you." He whispered menacingly looking around the room.

Then once again the scene shifted, this time he was again kneeling but at the foot of a throne.

His hands shackled and his clothing burnt.

"You will kneel before me one day." The voice sounded old, and sadly for Percy familiar. He looked up at Gaea and frowned.

"Didn't we kill you?" he asked his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his lips, the scene before almost completely forgotten.

Gaea simply smiled at the young man, her eye shifting to someone in the corner, and with a simple nod of her head, the man nodded an evil smile spreading across his ugly face as he stepped closer to the son of Poseidon his green hair hanging in his face. He lifted his heavy trident and aimed for the back of his head.

"You thought wrong, son of Poseidon." He growled at the young man. Percy blood froze as the trident connected with his head, waking him up from his dream.

Panting heavily Percy kicked the few blankets he had found in the back of the van, sitting abruptly from his makeshift bed.

"That's the last time I eat chocolate before bed." Percy panted running his long fingers through his messy hair.

* * *

Artemis sat in the meeting, boredom clear on her face. Athena had gone off on a tangent about how important it was that they find Percy, but by the looks on everyone's faces we already knew it was important that they find him. Although like half the other goddesses and gods she wanted to find him for her own gain.

She turned in her seat to face Poseidon who still looked a little depressed and sad even though they all knew he had something to do with his escape, just like Hermes, except with Hermes it was all speculation, there was no sound proof he had anything to do with his disappearance.

She just wished that she hadn't been the only reason for his disappearance.

When the meeting finished she hastily tried to leave the room, unfortunately she was stopped by her brother.

"Hey lil' sis'." He greeted lazily throwing his arm around her shoulder. She groaned inwardly and looked up at her brother, and if the term looks could kill could work well than Apollo would have died a million times over.

"For the last time, I am OLDER!" she grunted at her YOUNGER brother.

Apollo simply smiled and chuckled to himself, raising his hands in surrender. "Sorry sis' but it is true, just ask dad." he smiled mischievously at his sister before disappearing in a flash of light.

Artemis growled in frustration. "Yeah you better run before I kick you were the sun don't shine." She smiled evilly before going back to camp; a new hunting trip was in order.

* * *

Percy was once again on the road deciding to dump the van and backtrack a little on foot, try to trip them out a little bit. Hopefully it would work; in fact he was hoping for it.

He was about three minutes into the walk when the eerie night started to freak him out, just a little more. He slowly stepped closer into the forest reaching out his senses until he was doing a full scope of the area.

He felt everything, and it felt weird like it always did. It started a few weeks ago, he was able to sense things but they weren't clear images more like a few blurs, and he couldn't always call on it, there were times well when it just wouldn't work, that being said there were also times it could work and that was now.

He felt the trees that lay near a clearing not that far from here, he also felt the few blurs of what he thought were campsites located in the clearing. He frowned at the large number of tents. And then suddenly his senses failed him, and he was stuck with a blinding headache.

Gripping his head in pain he walked slowly over to a tree sliding into a sitting position, he waited for a few minutes until his headache went away before scaling the tree to find a branch big enough for him to sleep on, he didn't trust the earth floor, he figured a tree was safer, not by much but safer.

After a few minutes Percy's eyes started to close, as sleep deprivation overcame him, he feared his dreams, if demigod's dreams where warning imagine what a more, godlier demigod's dreams were like.

Then he heard it, the sounds he hated for many reasons, the sound of the string of an arrow being drawn, at first he though the arrows were being aimed at him until he heard the triumphant squeals, he looked down to find the carcass of a deer the butt of the arrow sticking out from its underbelly.

He sat up high against the trunk of the tree, trying his hardest to stay silent and still. But then he saw her, and his mind went blank with thoughts his heart skipped a beat or a few.

She stood there her auburn hair shinning in the moonlight, making her seem all the more beautiful, he realised he must have had a dopey look on his face when he noticed the drool land on his hand. Embarrassed he looked straight ahead refusing to do what he wanted, instead doing what he must.

He waited until he heard them leave before making his decision to do the same, carefully he jumped down from branch to branch, before reaching the last branch he waited a few more seconds checking to see if the coast was clear before finally leaping down of the branch with one swift movement.

He looked at the tree and smiled kindly at the tree nymph who peered out around the side. She looked torn between calling Artemis back and letting Percy go. Percy looked at her and winked; she blushed a deep green and giggled.

"Don't tell anyone, and I'll owe you one." He said trying to layer the charm on thickly, he smiled in response when she nodded her head enthusiastically before disappearing back into the tree.

Quickly he ran out of the forest, his eyes never straying on a tree for too long, he would seem suspicious now, but if the nymphs saw his eyes he was sure that is what would give him away the most. And he couldn't afford owing things to every nymph in this forest, but he was sure one of them would recognize him, they would know who he was, and he was sure their news would travel back to Artemis and from there she would either decide to kill him, or tell her father, ending up with the Olympians out at once looking for him again.

There was no way he could escape that especially not wit Gaea still looking for him. He figured she wanted him for his skills, and he was probably right.

He decided he would walk back a little further, there was no way a giant would think that he would have doubled back, they could be smart but that was rare, and even if they weren't he was pretty sure they still thought of him as the sea weed brain he use to be.

He ran back past all the houses in the small town trying to ignore his hunger pains that were starting to make him throw up. Until finally he decided to give in, taking out a small sealed plastic bag, which had few notes in it, it was his last pay check, he really needed some kind of new job, one he could skip out on easier, but at the moment he was thinking about dinner.

He picked out a busy diner, it seemed he learnt his lesson, he still never trusted Demeter with his meals, he remembered waking up one morning in the hospital, where a small plate of bread sat, he was tempted to take it until he realised who it was from, he left it there for weeks.

He sat in a corner ignoring the strange looks he was getting, in a way he was use to it, he was a drifter and in a way everyone knew that, sadly that also meant that unfaithful wives found him all the more attractive. Even worse when he stayed in a small town for a few days, they all seemed to seek him out.

And Percy saw it, the way they looked him up and down while linking their arms in their husbands, it hurt him, he was partly the god of loyalty and when people weren't loyal and he saw it, it really felt as if he were being kicked in the face. Besides when you have most of the goddess if not all after you for that kind of 'fun' you really wouldn't be interested in them.

Sitting at the corner he waited for the waiter to come over, he was a tall gangly boy with copper hair; he would have been considered attractive, if it weren't for the scar above his eye.

He noticed Percy staring at the scar and he smiled slightly.

"I got it from a motor bike accident, the chicks really dig It." he smiled at Percy before walking over to deliver his order.

A few moments later when the waiter returned Percy offered him a chip; the boy smiled taking a chip and popping it in his mouth.

"Thanks man, haven't eaten all day." He smiled and walked back off around the corner, Percy wasn't going to admit it but he gave him some food to see if it were poisoned or drugged. Once again it was a long story.

Finishing his meal he left the diner, checking to see if the coast was clear, then he saw something he didn't expect, standing under a street lamp, wearing a long coat and a hat, like something from one of those old gangster movies. His instincts clicked in as soon as he saw her, he had to stop himself from running to her and hold her, and she smiled back at him and beckoned him over. Percy thought about running but his feet were all ready moving towards the goddess until he was standing in front of her.

"Hey handsome." She greeted her eyes drinking in his sight.

"Lady Aphrodite." He greeted bowing his head a little, he didn't know why he did it but by the time he realised what he was doing he was already back to normal.

He looked around the street as if expecting the whole Olympian council to jump out of nowhere and grab him.

She must have noticed his unease as she smiled kindly at him, yet Percy recognized that glance as something a cat would do, while looking at a bird.

"Relax, it's just me." she motioned to an empty bench and sat down, purposely moving the trench coat up a little revealing a bit too much of her leg. Cautiously Percy followed.

The love goddess draped her arm around him, moving one of her hands into his messy hair, one leg draped into his lap. Percy stiffened at this contact, his eyes looking down at the leg as if it were a bomb ready to blow.

"Can I help you?" he asked slowly still looking down at the leg.

She giggled and slapped his chest, her hand lingered there for a few seconds. "No, I just wanted to see you that's all." She giggled.

Percy frowned unsure if it was safe for him to remove himself from her grip. "Well you've seen me, so can I go?"

He was slowly inching himself away, until her hands pulled him back. "Sadly, you have to come with Me." she stated.

"Where? To a cheap motel?" Percy asked pulling her hands off him.

"That's not very nice." She said her lips pouting.

"I'm not always nice." Percy retorted finally removing himself from her.

She giggled and a dreamy look covered her face. "Oh I now that." she said seductively, before winking and disappearing in a blinding light.

Percy frowned scanning the area. "That was a little too easy." He shrugged before continuing on his way, continuously checking to see if the coast was clear.

**Hope you enjoyed if not my apologies**

**So please review and I have a poll on my page on which pairing you would like to see Percy with in a one shot. **

**I would also Love for Ideas for this story or any other, just write a review and I will see what I can do.  
**

**So please vote on that and please Review! =D  
**


	4. What Did You Say?

**Hey guys sorry about the wait it's been a while I know things have just been hectic, I'm always working during the week and on weekends I have events I must attend and then I have my assignments but I'm still sorry about the wait, none of my stories are abandoned.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed they made my day.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

When you wake up in a van, plopped up in between two gorgons you know you had a bad night. Sadly the night still seemed to be a blur to the demigod who could not feel his wrists or ankles which he was sure was bound tightly, he lopped his neck around the other side as a numb feeling settled over him. The Gorgon to his right simply chuckled to herself in a dark and manacle way. Until know Percy was pretty certain you couldn't chuckle darkly but perhaps it was one of those things you had to witness first.

He couldn't tell which Gorgon it was as all he could see were giant blurs, but he defiantly knew it was them from the way they spoke and the sound of the snakes and of course the way one of them kept offering him cheese 'n' wieners.

It wasn't long until Percy had been whisked off into a large building when the feeling in his arms and legs started to return, unfortunately his head still felt like a bowling ball on a 30 centimetre ruler. There was one on each side and they surprisingly had a lot of muscle and were able to lift him, unfortunately his legs were currently being dragged across the ground leaving large rocks to dig into his bare flesh.

He would have winced in pain but to be honest he really didn't want to give them the satisfaction. The images were still blurry but he could hear things. He knew the two gorgons where on either side of him and he was pretty sure that up a head was a Cyclops by the way it grunted and to his far left there was at least three hell hounds they were easy to hear with their howls and the sound of their panting as they wrestled, he figured he was at some kind of operations base, or at least a training facility.

Either way he was sure he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

They dragged him inside the warehouse where Percy immediately felt the temperature change which was weird for him.

Slowly they walked deeper into the warehouse no one bothering to talk to the young demigod, only to grunt or even downright laugh at him. On the outside Percy looked almost as if he was dead but on the inside he felt his insides squirm with anger and frustration. What he wouldn't give to kill every monster in this room.

Luckily for him they didn't really know that riptide was in his pocket, sure they did the usual surprise attack, injure and dump the heroes weapon but Percy could still feel the weight of it in his pocket. For him it was calming, he always had a feeling of being in control and when he was near the water well then he felt like he could take on the world.

They walked deeper and deeper into the warehouse, the feeling in his neck started to come back and he was able to move his head around a little he lolled it to the side to have a large jarring pain on the side of his head.

They walked closer into the warehouse where he was given to a Cyclops, the Cyclops picked him up and carried him the rest of the in a bridal style which was like a rest for his saw ankles but his nose was another story the stench invaded his nostrils causing the demigod to dry reach a few times. The words that would explain the smell would be sheep, manure and in a disturbing way chocolate. The Cyclops literally dropped him onto the cold hard floor.

"Watch it ugly." He muttered he was surprised that his mouth moved with what he was thinking. That was enough for the Cyclops to turn around and with a loud CRACK! Percy went flying hitting into the back of the room the thud caused Percy to slump against the wall.

Percy was left to lay on the cold floor for what seemed like hours, he didn't mind much he was too busy trying to remember how he got in this mess.

He remembered being chased by a mountain lion, then he evaded a trap set up by Hephaestus which the word hard could not do it justice, then he was setting up camp behind a large tree then he woke up with his head on a gorgons arm.

It was not one of his best moments, especially when she hissed something about him drooling on his arm. Percy was sure he would have blushed if he hadn't been so nervous and scared. But know he was here he kind of didn't care.

With a loud groaning the door to his tiny cell opened revealing an angry looking Cyclops, he glared at Percy for a moment until Percy realized who it was, a smile broke out on his lips but it wasn't warm.

"Why hello there, ugly." Percy greeted standing on his wobbly legs. The Cyclops snarled at him and took a menacing step forward Percy had to use all his strength not to flinch.

"Jimmy, you know our orders." Percy peered behind the Cyclops and came face to face with the young goddess Khione. Percy smiled in delight normally he wouldn't but he enjoyed getting her all worked up.

"Our orders?" Percy questioned staring at the goddess. "What have you been demoted?" he questioned taking a step forward only to have the shackle on his wrist to pull against a wall. The scary part was he never knew he had a shackle.

Khione snarled menacingly and Percy flinched. "You would know about demoting wouldn't you?" Percy glared back at her and was pleased when he saw her inch back.

"What do you want from me?" Percy snarled watching her closely; she smiled back at him in a way that scared Percy.

"I want to see you before you become a mindless drone of Gaeas ." she shrugged her dainty shoulders as if she told him what she had for lunch but he could see it in her eyes, the joy that hid behind them.

Percy sat there stunned for a moment he wasn't very articulate, that was usually Annabeth's job. Khione looked at his stunned silence with a mixture of joy and excitement deep down she too liked getting him worked up.

"Oh so the great hero of Olympus is silent, what would your gods think of you know?" she laughed, Jimmy the Cyclops also chuckled along, Percy was tempted to tell him to respect their fathers favourite son but that wouldn't go down to well.

"You know Ice queen." Khione glared at Percy for a slight moment and Percy inwardly cheered. "Last time I checked you were a god."

That was enough for the snow goddess, just as she took a step forward with her fist raised, Percy's least favourite monster walked in.

"Khione, remember your orders." She hissed as she slipped into the room. Khione froze half between looking back at Medusa and glaring at Percy.

"You're Orders?" Percy frowned in mock thought, "hang on wouldn't that mean that Medusa is your boss?" Percy looked across at the snow goddess a smile on his lips.

"Shut it sea brat. They may be her orders but they don't have to be mine." Medusa hissed, but Percy could see the humour and joy she had at seeing Khione uncomfortable.

Percy had read enough myths to know that both of these women had once had a thing for his father, he only hoped his father didn't brake Khione's heart, if he didn't Percy was safe if he did then let's just say Percy would be in serious trouble.

"No actually I remember the day you took me form that school." Percy placed a finger on his chin and looked down in mock thought. "What did you say? That's right you said something about not hurting my face." Percy smiled triumphantly, while Medusa chuckled.

"Not only was I known for my hair but I was also known for my memory and I never said that. You did." Medusa crossed her arms over her chest, Percy couldn't see her eyes but he knew she was pleased.

"No but you implied it." Percy smiled leaning against the wall. His leg wrapped around the other.

Medusa snarled and abruptly turned around leaving the room. Her hair hissing as she walked.

"Gaea will be here soon, until then enjoy your freedom." Khione smiled menacingly and left the room, Jimmy following her.

Percy frowned and slumped against the wall. There was no way he was going to get out of this one.

Hours passed and before he knew it Percy was being whisked away by three empousas unlike Cyclops and giants, Empousas were harder to escape from mostly because there was something about them that made you want to stay with them, well until you realised they were creepy one donkey legged pale women things with red eyes, that was when you wanted to run.

The moved Percy past doors filled with monsters discussing battle strategies, godlings being interrogated for information, demigods sharpening weapons. Pretty much everything Percy feared.

They continued walking until they reached a large room, where Percy was literally thrown onto the floor in a kneeling position.

Percy looked up to see Medusa standing next to an empty throne on the other side stood Khione who was still glaring at the son of Poseidon.

"What is she too important for me?" Percy chuckled; if he was going down he wanted to do so with a bang.

Medusa nodded her head upwards in a small 'sup' movement, but Percy knew it wasn't a greeting more of an order. He barely had time to prepare himself for the pain that stung him on his back, he let out a slight groan but it was enough to make the two start too smile.

Percy knew he had been whipped, he also knew he didn't want it to happen again.

"Please" Percy looked up at Medusa with a wide grin "I'm not into that kind of thing." Percy was certain he saw a slight grin set across her face before she made the gesture again, but Percy was prepared for the pain.

This time he didn't groan or show any sign of pain.

The ground started to shake then like an earthquake, and up before the throne sat Gaea standing next to the spire.

She smiled warmly at Percy which scared him. Her dark brown eyes sometimes changing to the light green he found in his own eyes.

"Welcome." She greeted her arms extended wide almost as if she was trying to pull him into a hug from the distance. "To your new home."

"No offense lady but, for the past few years I have been fine without having a home."

Gaea chuckled and sat on her throne using the spire she created as a foot rest. "So I have heard."

Percy sat up on his knees, he was tempted to grab riptide from his pocket and charge her with it. He knew he couldn't kill her, but he could harm her and riptide was practically itching to be used.

"What do you want with me?" Percy asked his fingers inching closer to his pocket where riptide lay, for something with such high security they forgot something so small, yet deadly.

"To control you." She stated, she looked up at Medusa and waved her hand, Medusa simply nodded her head and gestured for the others to follow, they all moved silently and not before long Percy was left alone with the Primordial.

"No offense but how are you going to do that? You know what my flaw is, there is no way I could join you." His hand reached inside his pocket, his fingers clasping around the pen, he was ready emotionally, mentally and physically ready. He was going to fight his way out of here.

"The only way I can control your flaw." She looked at Percy with a gleam in her eyes. "You're going to be my bride-groom."

Percy went blank and for a moment only one word ran through his mind.

_Artemis_

This would kill her and that was going to kill him.

And knowing Gaea she would probably force him to kill them, he would have to kill his father, his friends his... love.

"Oh and are you looking for this?" Percy looked up from his stunned state towards Gaea; in her hands was a shiny pen. Not just any pen but riptide.

Percy pulled his hand out of his empty pocket and for the first time since he left his dead mother, he cried.

**Yeah that kind of sucked sorry. =)**

**So please tell me what you think and what you want in this story.**

**Your reviews make me happy so please review! =D **


	5. My Hell, You're Heaven

**Hey guy's thanks for all of the review I loved them all so here is the next instalment which hopefully had answered some question if not sorry.**

**So a bride-groom is pretty well a groom just a fancy way of saying it.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

He sat against the wall his mind buzzing with thoughts of how to escape his prison. Most teenage boys would kill for a room like this. it had a plasma screen T.V which was almost the size of one of the walls with a blu-ray player and tonnes of movies as well as a Play Station 3 and even more games, then in anther it had a laptop which Percy had hoped had internet access to the internet so he could send out a warning email but he found out that there was no internet access. There was also a large book case sitting next to the desk, this made Percy laugh a little Gaea obviously didn't know him as well as she thought. He continued to stare around the room, a large kitchen sitting against one wall and the bathroom sitting next to the massive bed.

Percy knew why Gaea wanted him why she wanted to marry him. It was Power. Percy knew his loyalty, how strong it was and if they were married he knew he would do everything she would say. There would be anger behind it but he knew he would have to do it.

Percy continued to sit in his corner his eyes blood shot from crying. But he was trying to remain strong; he had another audience with the Primordial. He knew he did when the ice witch herself came to his room and told him.

He still remembered her cool glare as she watched them. He hated it when she looked at him, but it was better than when medusa looked at him, he knew she looked at him, he could feel her eyes on the back of his head and he wasn't completely stupid he knew she liked him and it wasn't the sought of love that made you want to sit and talk. It was more like she wanted him for his body, yet still wanted to beat the living crap out of him.

There was the sound of keys rattling on the outside of the door. Percy felt relieved about leaving his large extravagant prison until he realised why he would be leaving this prison and his nerves rose.

The door opened slowly revealing the gorgon. She smiled evilly at the boy and walked purposefully towards him, Percy noted the two lastrogians standing outside the room on either side of the door. Percy frowned and quickly stood to attention. He didn't want to appear weak in front of her.

She walked closer to Percy pinning him against the wall. Her veil covering her eyes, but Percy could feel the stare. He heard the snakes underneath the veil and his blood started to run cold.

But he didn't want her to know that.

"What do you want freaky?" Percy asked, Medusa simply continued to stare her hand appearing out of nowhere to grab some of his hair pinning his head to the wall.

"Shut it fish breath." She said in her heavy accent.

"Hey don't mock it til you tried it." Percy mocked a smile and he could swear he saw the indents of a smile under her veil.

"Hmm one could only dream." She stepped away from him slowly inspecting him until finally she handed him a sack shoving it into his hands. She looked back up at him with a smirk. "Get changed into these, and hurry. Gaea doesn't like to wait." She walked back out of the room and cast him a second glance before closing the door.

Percy opened the sack looking at the clothes. Frowning slightly.

* * *

Percy left the room his arms bound tightly as he was escorted towards Gaea's private dining room. He was glad that he wasn't being taken to her bedroom, which was situated right next to his so she could... visit him in the middle of the night. She had mentioned this to him before he was darted off the other day.

They walked for at least a minute and Percy noted that the rooms at this end of the warehouse looked more like the ones in those mansions you see on prime time movies.

Finally they reached the door and without a second glance the giants left him leaving him out the front of the door with Medusa, who smiled at him and turned around towards the door, opening it quickly. Percy looked into the room and his stomach involuntarily grumbled at the sight of the feast in front of him.

"Gaea, your fiancée is here." Medusa said in a strong voice.

"Excellent bring him in." Percy heard he was yet to actually see the primordial.

Medusa turned around ushering the boy into the room before quickly turning and leaving the room. Percy awkwardly stood in the room refusing to look at her instead his eyes gazed at the table.

"Please sit." Gaea commanded. Percy ignored her comment and continued to stand over the table. Instead of repeating herself she simply caused a vine to come out of a plant situated next to his chair and pulled him into the seat. Percy started to think the plant was there on purpose.

"So what do you want to talk about Honey bunch" Percy made sure to use as much malice in his voice and made sure they were dripping in it.

Gaea smiled and stood slowly making her way down the large table towards Percy, until she was standing behind him, her hands lying on his shoulders. Percy flinched under the touch but Gaea kept her hands planted on his shoulders.

"This is a date Perseus." She leant down and kissed his neck softly. Percy had to hold back the urge to punch her in the face.

"Can't wait for the second one." Percy muttered sarcastically causing Gaea to chuckle and smack him on the head.

Percy grunted in shock and frowned as she moved back to her original seat. The hair on the back of Percy's neck still standing on edge.

"I was simply wondering what it would be like when we destroy the gods." Gaea smiled at the man who was red in the face, a vein almost popping out of his head.

"I. Will. Never. Destroy them." Percy was deadly calm and for a moment Gaea was scared until she realized how she could use his anger.

"No you won't destroy them you will betray them. We will leave the destroying to their children." Gaea smiled at the man who looked shock in realization.

"And the demigods would follow me into battle. They would follow me because I was one of them I am the favourite of the gods." Percy muttered watching Gaea smile in pride.

"You are not as stupid as I thought." Percy didn't know whether to be pleased, insulted or to punch her in the face.

"I can't wait til I get a sword in my hand cos I'm going to chop your head off."Percy muttered staring at his tightly bound hands.

Gaea laughed loudly and took a bit of some weird purple looking food. "You think I'm going to give you a sword." She stood slowly and walked back over to Percy kneeling down beside his chair. Percy refused to look at her and frowned. "You will have nothing of your past life. You will not be Percy Jackson son of Poseidon you will be Percy Jackson my husband and ruler of the universe."

Most kids would be excited about the concept of ruling the world. Except Percy the idea just never suited him and the way she said it and the look in her eyes made him think that she did not mean it in a good way.

Gaea smiled sweetly at him and began playing with his tie slowly causing his nerves to go crazy. His mind was screeching at him to slap her hands away. But he couldn't his hands were still bound tightly. She moved her face closer to his and grazed her lips over his ear. "You know there is something I would like to do."

"I don't want to know." Percy gritted his teeth and looked away. But Gaea simply swung his head around to face her.

"Yes." She moved her head closer to his her eyes locked on his green orbs. "You." Her lips inched closer as Percy fought to move away there was no way he wanted to kiss that, but her hand stayed strong. "Do." And that was when her lips connected with his her tongue forcing his mouth open. Percy tried to fight her off his head shaking everywhere but her lips stayed locked where they were. She grabbed his nose and waited until the young man opened his mouth and she forced her tongue in his mouth.

Her hands trailed down his button up shirt as she forced them in through the buttons and they traced along his stomach. Percy waved his bound arms around trying to fight her of but with the click of her fingers vines would grow around him forcing him still.

She probably would have continued her assault but that was when the wall exploded and behind all of the smouldering ash and remains of plaster stood the one person he didn't want to see at this moment.

"Artemis." He breathed out in a sigh of relief and a sigh of fear and shock.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**So hope you all enjoyed this I'm not sorry.**

**So please tell me what you think of the chapter and what you think might happen. As honestly I don't know.**

**So please REVIEW PEEPS.**


	6. I Don't Belong

**Here's Keanbeanz**

**Sorry about the long wait I have a set of exams coming up which are super important as they go towards my final grade. **

**So thanks for sticking around and making sure I don't forget about my stories which I very well could have. (I know it scares me too =S) **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Within moments Percy was flung across the room still attached to his chair as a small army invaded the room. Even though he was facing the onslaught he was unable to see the fight as blood flowed down the side of his face, stinging his head.

"Artemis get those hell hounds on your left flank, Apollo help them out, Poseidon the giants, Dionysus the demigods, Athena help him out, Aphrodite Get him out of here the rest cover her." Percy knew that voice it was gruff and the voice of his weapons mentor. Never in his life was Percy so happy to hear Ares voice.

Percy heard the war cries and screams and the occasional metal on metal sound that only came when using a sword. Before long Percy felt his head begin to heal and the sharp stabbing pain turning into a dull throb.

"Hey handsome." Percy felt a slight tap on the side of his head, but they greeting wasn't a come on and the hand touching his face wasn't the usual feel him up, she was checking him to make sure he was alive.

"Get me out of here." Percy said, gaining his sight back. He could see the slight battle forming in the room. The Olympians were evenly matched, then with a swing of a giants hand he watched as Mr D was flown across the room. Making them unevenly matched.

Aphrodite pulled and yanked at the vines to no avail and after a few more moments with a loud grunt she pulled out a sword and slashed the vines with great accuracy that Percy never knew the love goddess was capable of, Hades he didn't know she had a sword.

Turning her sword back into a charm on her bracelet she pulled Percy from the chair handing him to Hermes who scooped the teen up and ran for the exit, Percy wasn't sure who was following or what was happening but he knew what he was going to do.

Racing outside Hermes dropped Percy onto a makeshift bed, he quickly examined him and by the time Aphrodite and Hephaestus caught up Hermes was off again muttering things about getting Apollo.

Percy laid on the bed his head on the pillow, he heard all of the screams and shouts and for a moment forgot who he was, and that was until Hephaestus plucked something off him. Percy looked at the scarred man and then towards the thing in his hand.

"What is that?" Percy questioned propping himself up on the pillow, noticing how raspy his voice actually was.

Hephaestus looked down at the boy with a grim and a sparkle in his eye. "This is a tracking device, made it myself." He beamed.

Percy nodded slightly before looking back into the warehouse. Slowly he readied himself to stand, but before he could even raise himself Aphrodite's hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Rest hero." Her voice was soothing melodic and before Percy knew what was happening he was asleep in a long a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Gaea looked down at the rest of her forces with a sneer. Around her was dust that covered the flaw like glittery snow. She had lost, not that she had given up.

He was created for her.

And he would be hers.

"My Lady, are you okay?" A gruff voice spoke from behind her, without turning she waved her hand in a dismissing manner and walked towards a group of hell hounds. And inspected what they were sniffing in the centre of their circle was blood, but it was not blood she was accustomed to. Instead of a crimson or golden colour in was like a silver colour. No not silver, it was platinum.

The sneer disappeared from her face and was replaced with a victorious smile.

She had dogs.

She had his blood.

He would be hers and if he was hers so was the world.

Across the room she heard the sound of plaster being shifted and she knew who it was. As soon as the gorgon sprung from the rubble a cage of mud and earth formed around her.

Everyone turned towards the spectacle with shocked and terrified expressions some even slightly amused.

Medusa stood shocked she knew something was going to happen. Her heart beat faster as Gaea took a step towards her.

"You were in charge of Security." Gaea spoke her words like the calm before the storm, terrifying the gorgon. "So why did this happen?"

"I-I..." The gorgon started before a certain goddess stepped in.

"Perhaps Medusa was not suitable for the job my Lady." Khione began giving the gorgon a malicious smile.

Gaea stopped to think for a moment and nodded along before turning to the goddess. "You are probably right my dear." Gaea smiled sweetly at the minor goddess before turning back towards Medusa with strained smile. "Get my sword." She faced Medusa but beckoned and to spoke to a young demi-god who looked like he might wet himself.

Medusa paled.

"Wait." Khione interrupted, she had a much more cruel idea. Gaea turned to the goddess with a murderous look in her eyes and for a moment Khione wondered why she was considered the cold one. "Monsters are immortal; she can be reborn into a nicer place." She looked at the gorgon with murderous eyes. "Perhaps we should keep her alive." She turned back towards the Primordial with a sickening look in her eyes. "Just barley of course."

This caused a cackle of glee from the primordial as she looked towards Medusa's frozen expression.

"Consider yourself promoted my young one." Gaea muttered walking past the goddess. She nodded towards a giant who straightened at her gaze. "Bring me our new recruit." Then she turned back around to the rest.

"And let the hunt for Percy Jackson continue."

* * *

Percy woke up to the sound of talking, his eyes gazed around the room as he took in the familiar infirmary of mount Olympus, mentally cussing to himself he saw that the talking was in another room and that no one was in this room.

For a moment Percy couldn't believe his luck, removing the blanket wrapped around him with one hand he swung his feet off the bed, and then when he stood he realized that he had no luck. On his other hand was a celestial chain connecting it to the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Percy muttered throwing his other hand onto his head and collapsing to the bed with a thud.

"No we don't kid with this sort of thing." Percy looked up to the silver eyes he remembered and his heart started to beat a little faster. She sat above him on a ledge above his bed and Percy wondered how long he had been there.

"What am I doing here?" Percy asked closing his eyes and hoping that by not looking at the goddess he would be able to concentrate.

"You belong here." She replied with a hint of malice.

"I don't belong here that's the problem." He stated sitting up off the bed inspecting his cuff.

"Whatever." She replied jumping of the ledge with a graceful leap, landing next to him. She watched him carefully as he tried to remove the cuff she resisted the urge to turn his head to face her, so she could look into his sea green eyes.

Then he turned to face her and for a moment she thought she was going to faint. He looked at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Where is my father?" He asked.

Artemis turned away from his gaze. "He is not allowed to see you."

Percy felt angry, like he was going to explode. "Why?" he tensed trying to step closer to the goddess.

Artemis stood her ground. "Why should I tell you?" she said her arms crossed.

Percy stepped closer until the chain pulled him back. "I will find out sooner or later." he spoke with heavy and tense words.

Artemis stepped closer to him pushing her anger back down. How dare a boy speak to her like this. "We are doing this for your own good Percy." She placed her hand on his cheek as if to soothe him. He shook her off and glared at the goddess stepping back.

"Don't You DARE touch me." the words spat out of him and hit her like venom.

Artemis frowned allowing her anger to return. "Why not, you left me. I still cared about you and you left." She screamed she noted with pleasure how he recoiled at her words.

Silently he slumped down on his bed looking down at his free hand as if it was not his own. "I left because I didn't belong and I still don't." Percy looked down towards his bare feet wishing they had the courtesy to put socks on his feet.

Artemis watched him closely sitting next to him with her hand on his shoulder, but he simply shrugged the hand off. "Please just leave me." Percy whispered refusing to meet her gaze.

Artemis stood and watched him as she left the room, she wanted to hold him and comfort him, but she knew the best thing was to leave him.

* * *

Percy laid still his eyes staring blankly at the roof when the familiar clack of designer shoes came into the room. Percy rolled his eyes dramatically when a plan formed in his mind, with a triumphant smile he sat up off the bed, trying to look as sexy as he could.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Aphrodite asked, her head tilted to the side.

"What no, I mean yes. Yes I do have something in my eye." Percy stuttered rubbing his eye for emphasis.

"Um it was the other eye." Aphrodite giggled.

Percy blushed and rubbed the other eye. "I knew that I was just clearing the other eye before I clear this one."

Apparently being out of situations like this had the ability to halt someone's flirtations.

"So" Percy started giving up the sexy thing. "What can I do for you?" The best part about this plan is that it would help him escape and get Artemis jealous which would mean she would leave him alone and not hunt for him, well hopefully.

Aphrodite smiled causing Percy to feel lightheaded. "I just wanted to check up on you." She stated looking innocently she walked towards the bed her fingertips grazing the side and often touching his covered leg making him shiver.

Sure he wasn't into her but she still had the ability to make him want to make out with her.

"Well as you can see I am Fine." Percy smiled up at the goddess, he needed this plan to work so he had to be nice to the love goddess.

Sitting the bed next to him she stroked his arm and Percy knew she wanted something other than to check up on him. Looking down at his arm she pouted. "Why did Gaea want you?" she asked.

Percy considered holding back from telling her but it was like his voice had a mind of its own. "She wants me to marry her." Percy stated half shutting his eyes as if he was tired, but he wasn't he was full of energy and wanted to run somewhere.

Aphrodite jolted a little waking Percy up before gaining her composure and making Percy feel sleepy. "Why?"

"What besides my obvious charm?" he asked causing the love goddess to blush and giggle.

"Yes besides that." She chuckled.

"If I marry her she will use my loyalty to help her rule the world." Percy couldn't control his tongue and he was starting to feel lightheaded. He was tempted not to rest his head on the pillow.

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows but kept her calm composure. "Thank you Percy." She stated letting go of his arm.

Percy regained his normal senses and looked at the goddess with confusion. "What just happened?" Percy asked shaking his head, using his free hand to race it through his hair.

"I found a way to charm speak you. And trust me I have to use a lot." She smiled rubbing her hand through his hair.

Percy wanted to tell her to go away but he remembered his plan just in time, and he forced his head closer to her hand. She smiled at the movement which caught her off guard.

Then next thing she knew his tongue was down her throat the movement caught her by surprise but she accepted it and grabbed his head forcing him closer to her. Their bodies shifted and they were almost on top of each other when Percy stood from the bed the chain no longer attaching him, he smiled down at the love goddess with sparkling green eyes.

This shocked her the most and as she stood from the bed she found herself cuffed. Looking back up at the demigod she frowned.

Percy smiled back looking at the crestfallen goddess. "You look cute when you're angry." Percy stated. Aphrodite knew she shouldn't have been pleased he called her cute but she was anyway. "Tell me where my father is and why he can't see me." Percy stated leaning close to the goddess's ear causing her to shiver. Sure it was not an important question but he wanted to know he was curious.

"Why should I tell you?" She replied.

"Because I will owe you." Percy replied with a smirk.

In her mind those words meant so much and she couldn't help blush at her own thoughts.

"He is being watched constantly because he helped you escape, we need you. Gaea is rising and you are the only one that can defeat her. We need you." Aphrodite pleaded.

Percy smiled slightly before planting a kiss on her forehead causing her to moan in response.

With that he was off his mind filled with thoughts of his dad, the past few days, where he was going to stay and even the moon goddess he felt like he betrayed.

**Hope you liked it if not once again sorry.**

**And to Perodite1000 you just gave me an idea about writing a Percy/Gaea one shot, but I do warn you it will probably be dark. =)**

**So thanks for reading and Please REVIEW! (You know you want to ;))**


	7. The Deed is Done

**Thanks all for the reviews and for reading you are all AWESOME hopefully I have answered a few questions in this chapter and topyeah19 I borrowed your idea it fit brilliantly with the story and it was brilliant.**

**Sorry about this chapter it is small and well more of a filler chapter**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Apollo led Aphrodite into the throne room where she was met with looks of anger and annoyance.

"How did he escape?" Hera asked rising from her throne with a look of contempt.

Aphrodite mumbled in response playing with her feet. Apollo left her with a smile and sat down on his throne, but he couldn't help feel a little jealous and dare he say it sorry for the goddess.

"What did you say?" Zeus asked giving the goddess in question a warning look.

Aphrodite sighed and looked up at the king of the gods. "He is a really good kisser." Almost immediately the entire throne room groaned and their looks of anger transformed into a look of annoyance.

But it was Artemis who looked like she was going to kill.

And she wanted to.

Ares groaned and slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "We should have changed him while he was out." His glasses were starting to feel the heat.

Apollo groaned and shook his head. "That could have killed him, he has to be awake" Apollo saw a strange grin on his face. "And by awake I don't think being drunk counts."

Dionysus grinned. "Yes you don't _think _it could work, meaning we could try it."

"Don't be ridiculous." Athena spoke looking up from her lap. "You could kill the boy and none of us want that." Dionysus groaned and sat back down.

"Father." Hermes looked up towards Zeus. "Shouldn't we call Poseidon?"

Everyone looked around curiously at the king of the gods who frowned. "No. I don't want him called. I don't want him here when we catch him. He may help him escape again."

Hermes looked down sheepishly and played with his fingers.

"Why would he help him escape he wants him to be a god just as much as the rest of us?" Demeter asked.

"Because he doesn't want to force him into something he doesn't want to do." Artemis said with a far off look in her eyes.

"Aphrodite." Athena asked and the goddess who looked up at her. "What did he tell you about Gaea?"

Everyone's attention was once again on the goddess but their looks changed into ones of curiosity.

"He told me why she wanted him and her plans for him. It is worse than we thought. She wants to marry him." Everyone in the room gasped and the tension level rose. Artemis looked like she was ready to kill. "Then she can use him to gain power and rule the world."

The room went quiet and no one dared utter a word. They all sat silent processing what they had just learnt.

"We will still search for him." Hera stated holding Zeus's hand. It was one of their rare moments of affection. Zeus looked up at his wife and nodded.

"We will send out everyone. We will have a full team working on this, Athena." The goddess looked up towards her father. "You and your subjects will lead the research team. Artemis." The goddess removed her gaze from the cold floor and looked up into her father's eyes. "You will lead the hunt for him. We need to find him before Gaea does he is our only hope."

* * *

Percy was running again, his muscles burning as he ran down the street, he had escaped Olympus a few minutes ago and was now in the open streets of Manhattan, with burning muscles and lungs that where short of breath.

He pushed past angry mortals who by the looks of things and well the time were on their way to work. They huffed and puffed as Percy pushed past them.

But he didn't care for them at the moment. It was one of those moments he didn't care about the mortals it felt strange and yet it felt calm and well refreshing, like being dipped in the ocean.

And yet while feeling calm he knew that what was happening in Olympus was probably the worst thing he could imagine.

But it was worth it.

Because he was free without a care in the world. Well figuratively speaking.

But his chest hurt thinking about what his father would be going through because he was protecting him, his son.

As he ran he thought of one place. His home.

The place where he learnt to fight, the place where he earned some of his greatest achievements the place he could no longer return to. But that place had too many memories and he couldn't re live those.

No matter how hard he wanted to or tried to.

"Please stop." Percy stopped dead in his tracks listening to the sound.

"Please someone help me!" Percy walked towards the sound; it was coming from an alley not far from him. Stepping forward slowly he entered the dark ally and his nostrils were attacked by the smell of sewerage, rubbish and vomit.

He pulled out riptide just in case and walked towards the sound of shuffling feet but he kept it in its pen form.

"Please leave me alone." It was a girl he knew that much but what she was doing he had no idea.

"Give me the bag and I will let you go." That voice was more gruff and Percy was certain it was a mortal putting riptide back in his pocket Percy advanced, ignoring his exhausted muscles.

He rounded a corner and saw the two. The man was easily twice the height of the girl and a little taller than Percy. He screamed Homeless man, but there was something about the way he spoke that made him sound like he was from the upper class. It was strange.

"Please let me go." The girl cried.

Without a second glance he ran into the fray landing a punch to the guys jaw. The man fell back slightly and glared at Percy with dark eyes.

"Watch it boy." The man pulled out a silver knife that caught in the light.

"Bring it grandpa." Percy grunted standing in a fighting stance.

The man grinned and charged at Percy. Percy couldn't help but notice how he favoured his left leg and he wondered if he had an injury in his right leg. With a quick kick to the right leg the man collapsed onto the floor. Percy took his chance and kicked the knife away.

"Leave." Percy growled at the man who was taking a while to stand. "And don't think about hurting anyone again." The man looked into Percy's eyes and stepped back before turning around and hobbling out of the alley.

Percy turned towards the girl and looked at her for the first time. She had brown eyes that reminded Percy of chocolate and hair that looked like Artemis' auburn hair. She was small and dainty and looked maybe 16.

Percy could tell she was a demigod, he just wasn't sure of the parentage of her.

So he stared with the basics, he didn't know if she knew or not and the streets are not a safe place for a demigod. Well his case was different, he fought countless amounts of monsters and defeated a few Titans so he figured he was safe from that.

"What is your name?" The girl looked up at him, her eyes were large and she looked like she may break down in tears.

"K-Kimberly." She muttered. Percy felt sorry for her and wanted to get her a hot meal. Percy stood still and looked down apologetically at her.

"Kimberly, do you know who your parents are?" Kimberly shook her head and looked down at her feet brushing her arm.

"Yeah well no, I never met my mother and my father died when I was little." Percy frowned and kneeled down, he knew he should be running they would be looking for him but he needed to help this girl.

"Where do you live?" Percy asked.

The girl looked around the alley and checked if anyone was there. "At this camp." Percy's eyebrows shot up.

"Camp Half-Blood?" He asked watching her carefully. She looked up at him equally surprised.

"Y-Yes. How do you know?"

"That's not important, you need to get back there it is safest for you." Percy was confused and frustrated the gods were supposed to claim their children when they were thirteen.

"I don't want to go back." The girl huffed.

"You have too." Percy begged.

"No let me come with you." The girl asked she had a look that made Percy feel bad.

"You don't even know who I am." Percy chuckled. "I could be siding with monsters and killing any and all demigods I find."

The girl looked up confused. "Yeah but you aren't."

"How do you know?"

"Because." she stated. "You saved me from that man."

Percy frowned. He really was a seaweed brain. "Fine." She looked up at him with a smile. "But if anything happens, you go back to Camp."

She looked down at the floor with a huff. "Fine."

* * *

Gaea smiled and looked down at the man from her throne. He was tall and had a large bruise on his jaw line and under his shoulders were crutches.

"It is done Milady." The man spoke in his gruff voice.

"Good let's hope it works." Gaea said as she looked over towards Khione who was staring out ahead, past the man.

"Trust me Milady, it will work." She looked up at her mentor and smiled. "He won't know what hit him."

**So hope you all enjoyed if not sorry. **

**So please tell me what you think or thought and a few ideas would be appreciated they are interesting to read and if I don't use them they do send me off into little tangents which end up being the story so please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. Deja Vu

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I have decided to try and reply to everyone individually. (Let's see how long this will last) **

**emthereble: **_No one will ever know what she is planning mwahahahaha. =P_

**Avardsin: **_Bahahaha I honestly never thought of it like that but I guess you right I have done that and yeah I am trying to make them all over confident. Thanks =D_

**Personas: **_OH GOD NO! I would never do something like that when I read stories where she has a child I usually stop reading them (Unless they are really good) but thanks. I will give clues to who her mother is. Yes that's right I said MOTHER! Hint hint. =P_

**Monkeypoop: **_Thanks I love your name by the way. =P_

**Topyeah19: **_Thanks mate. And if I were Percy I would run to. =D_

**Guest: **_Thank you =)_

**Guest: **_I will try and update faster for you. =)_

**Guest: **_I know every time I see the amount of reviews this story has it shocks me. =)_

**Skylerstorm94: **_You know it. =)_

**Coolo123: **_Thanks =)_

**Guest: **_Thanks =) _

**Lmb111514: **_Hahaha thank. =)_

**WhipShadow77: **_OH MY GOD thank you so much. =D_

**DreameroftheDragons: **_Thanks =)_

**Dee: **_Thanks so much it really means a lot to me. =D_

**Guest: **_Thank you so much, but I don't think this story is that deserving, have you read Starblade176's story, personally I think that is amazing and if you like this you would love that. But thanks anyway. =D _

**Okay so without further ado the next chapter.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy walked slowly towards the crate, his back pressed tightly against the brick wall, as if someone would not be able to see him if they came around the corner.

He could see the apples their red skin gleaming in the sunlight. He was so close, his fingers itched to reach out and touch the apple, his mouth quickly filling with saliva.

He was close he could feel the moisture of the apple in the palm of his hand; he just had to inch closer.

"Percy!" a shrill whisper hissed. Jumping Percy retracted his hand turning his head towards Kim.

"What?" He hissed back, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at the girl who stood defiantly behind a truck.

"I want a green apple." She replied and Percy almost lost it.

"They don't have green apples!" he retorted turning back to the crate, his hand once again reaching for the apple.

"But I don't like red apples." She replied stamping her foot. Percy rolled his eyes turning back to her.

"Then I will take you back to camp." He threatened, he saw the fear flood her eyes and almost felt bad for her but she was annoying him and she deserved it. Slowly she retreated back behind the truck, Percy's arm still dangling out from behind the corner.

He looked back at the crate his hand grazing an apple as he swiftly picked it up putting it in his satchel, he took another and another, he kept going until he realised that they would not need that many apples.

Sliding against the wall he ran to the back of the truck. He had no idea where they were but they were currently sleeping in an abandoned truck. Which just so happened to be located near a fruit shop.

Percy never hated fruit in fact he loved fruit, but eating fruit for breakfast lunch and tea was getting annoying and he craved meat.

Jumping up into the truck he pulled out an apple handing it to his young accomplice. They had been together for a week now and Percy was still unable to figure out much about her.

Carefully she took it glaring at Percy. Percy rolled his eyes and sighed. "If they have green apples there tomorrow I will get some." He reasoned leaning against a wall.

"You know I am starting to get sick of fruit. I need some meat." She looked over at Percy and smiled at his face.

"I know I could go for a hamburger right now." He mumbled taking a bite out of his apple.

"And tell them to hold on the salad." Kim replied picking at the apple as if it were poison.

"And double the beef." Percy replied smiling.

"No." Kim replied looking disgusted and Percy thought he went too far, but she smiled taking a bite of her apple. "Triple." Percy laughed at her, picking out another apple.

"Percy?" Kim asked playing with the apple in her hand. "There is a new place down the road and they do sell hamburgers and fries and even milkshakes." Percy looked up at her and saw the shine in her eyes as she mentioned the food.

"Kim, I already told you, we are not going to eat at a secluded restaurant."

"It's not secluded." She replied. Percy chuckled to himself before looking at her.

"It is the only thing opened on that street." Percy looked at Kim in the eyes. "That is secluded."

"Come on, why don't you like eating at restaurants?" Percy smiled to himself as if remembering a joke.

"Because I have had bad experiences." He replied looking out the back of the truck.

"Come on I promise nothing bad will happen, and we have enough money, come on Percy Please." She begged kneeling by his legs.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

Kim opened the door of the restaurant like a kid opening a Christmas present. Percy couldn't deny that it did bring a smile to his lips.

Quickly they sat down at a booth picking up the menus, Percy for once was happy that Kim did not have dyslexia. Percy found that really weird but then again he had met plenty of demigods who did not have dyslexia.

She pointed out the burger to Percy who happily agreed.

So when the waiter came over Kim gave him a quick rundown of what to and not to put on our burgers. He looked at her shocked but nodded and scribbled it down on the pad of paper.

Percy scanned the rest of the restaurant for anything suspicious and when he found nothing he looked at Kim who was watching the waiter with dreamy eyes. Percy smiled slightly as a look of recognition flew across his face.

"You Like him." He said causing a few people to stare at him in wonder, and Kim to blush as the waiter caught her staring. She looked back at Percy with wide eyes as her skin darkened.

"Shut up." She smiled casting a quick glance at him.

Percy leaned across his seat and looked her in the eye. "Talk to him." he whispered.

Kim looked back with a smile. "I will when he comes back."

Percy sat back in his seat and for once he felt normal, well except for the fact that he sounded like a girl, but still he felt normal.

* * *

After watching Kim flirt all night with the waiter, Percy was tired and well bored. His ADHD was acting up on him and he starting to realise just how much energy he had.

Percy frowned as Kim scribbled a number down on a napkin. He looked back at the waiter whose eye brows had raised, he smiled and picked up the napkin before walking back towards the back.

Percy decided to ignore it. He had never seen her with a phone and it could have been a fake number for all he knew.

They talked for a few minutes before Percy heard the sound of buzzing that could only be described as a phone on vibrate, he had been in enough schools to know what that sound was.

Kim looked down at her phone and smiled, giggling like the school girl she was, before looking back towards the back where no doubt the waiter was. Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt the familiar feeling of eyes on the back of his head.

She put her phone back into her pocket and looked up at Percy who was ready to pounce. Instead of looking scared at his face her eyes widened in shock, at something just behind Percy's shoulder.

Percy stiffened immediately and looked at Kim with wide eyes. He was sure it was a monster that had caught onto the phone.

"Kim what is it?" Percy whispered.

"I don't know." She replied not meeting Percy's gaze, he wanted her to look at him; so that whatever was behind them would not realise they were onto it.

"Kim, look at me. Don't look at it." Kim turned her face towards Percy, her eyes frozen. "What does it look like?"

Kim met his gaze not even looking at the thing behind Percy. "She has black hair, and she looks maybe mid 20's."

Percy sat back confused. "What so she's human?"

Kim slumped back in her chair. "She isn't acting normal."

"Maybe she has a disability?" Percy stated getting over his nerves and plopping a fry into his mouth.

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "But who would eat cereal when you can have a burger." Percy froze momentarily mid chew. "I mean I didn't even see cereal on the menu." Kim picked a chip off Percy's plate.

Percy was just about to stand when he was pushed up against the wall as another body was sitting next to him.

"Hello darling." The voice chimed.

Percy could tell it was the woman who was sitting in the booth behind them because her eyes widened in shock and she continued to dart her eyes between them as if saying to Percy human-my-arse.

Percy turned around a fake smile plastered on his lips. "Fancy seeing you here." He saw Demeter sit back a bit in shock but soon she regained her composure.

"Wait." Kim said her hands raised high in a cautious move, causing both people to turn around to face him. "You know each other?"

Demeter turned back around to Percy with a smile. "We sure do." Her hand grazed Percy's arm, in a way that caused him to shiver in delight from the contact yet also cringe because of who was touching him.

Percy turned to Kim with a simple look. He had to keep his cool. "Have you finished dinner?"

Kim looked up at him shocked and looked down at her half eaten burger. "Are you kidding me? I only just started." He kicked her leg causing her to cringe. "Ouch! What was that f-"

Percy groaned and looked at his watch. "Look at the time I should really be of-"

"Well if it isn't my little muse." Percy groaned at the voice.

He looked up to find Apollo slide into next to Kim who like Percy was pushed against the wall. He was really starting to get sick of all this.

Kim looked at Percy with raised eyebrows. Percy groaned.

"Let me introduce myself." Apollo started with a glint in his eyes that reminded Percy of Hermes. "I am Apollo, God of the sun, Light, Music, Medicine and the lover of Mr Percy Jackson."

Percy groaned and closed his eyes. This was his Tartarus.

"He is my lover." Demeter argued hitting Apollo on the head.

"That's not what he said last night!" Apollo argued.

Percy caught the sight of Kim who was looking at him with shock. Percy got that look from Kim a lot. Percy motioned with his head to the door, and Kim gave him a look that said are-you-really-going-to-run-from-two-gods.

And Percy almost laughed if she thought it was only two then she was sadly mistaken.

Of course Percy knew they were trapped against the wall and probably couldn't get out, but it seemed Kim had a plan.

Finishing her drink she gave Apollo a look of desperation. "Excuse me Lord Apollo, but I need to use the little girl's room."

Apollo stopped mid conversation and looked at Kim with surprise before he broke into his natural grin, that Percy was sure would have made Kim go weak at the knees. This momentary lapse in the conversation caused Demeter to cuddle up to Percy who tried to melt into the wall.

"Sure thing, darl." Apollo slid out of the booth and gestured for her to get out.

Quickly Kim obliged. Apollo returned to his seat continuing his argument with Demeter.

Luckily no one noticed Kim slip out the front door after shooting Percy a meaningful glance.

She knew the drill.

Meet up at the closest bus station.

Percy picked up his wallet removing some money. He wasn't going to skip out of this meal, even if they didn't get to eat the whole meal.

Slipping the money underneath the salt shaker he shifted in his seat preparing to jump.

"Just because Zeus took your iPod away doesn't mean he is yours." Demeter argued waving her arms around in an exasperated manner.

Percy took this as his chance quickly he leaped over the table with the energy he was glad to have.

He heard Apollo growl and felt Demeter's arm as she tried to grab his fleeting figure.

Percy stumbled as he perched above the chair. Once again grass was clutching over to his feet trying to root him to the stop. Unfortunately unlike the last time Demeter tried that he was only a demigod, now well he was more powerful than the average demigod.

He saw the grass that tried to grip his hand and he slashed through them with riptide like he was cutting air.

Percy swung out the door, his hands landing on the top of the doorframe as he kicked out the glass landing in a rolling position.

They were on their way towards the door and Percy knew he was in trouble. People were screaming and Percy was momentarily worried for them, but he knew the gods wouldn't hurt them.

His hands landed on the ground, cuts on his hands healing as they touched the water that surrounded him.

That was it.

The water.

Concentrating Percy flew his hands out towards the door, he felt the water, it made him stronger, and he always wanted to try this.

Flinging his hands out further the water hit the broken door frame encasing it, he concentrated as he saw Apollo's hand reach for the door, and he felt the water harden until it turned to ice.

That would buy him a bit of time.

He started running, refusing to turn around he was covered with cuts and bruises that the water was yet to heal.

Pushing past people who shot him confused looks he made it to the bus stop, his eyes immediately scanning the room, it was crowded with people, but he couldn't find Kim.

His mind whirled to things he didn't want to think about.

Did they find her?

Did monsters get her?

Or was it a mortal?

Is she in trouble?

And the most morbid:

Is she dead?

Percy scanned the room until he felt two hands grab his shoulder.

He twirled to find Kim staring at him in shock and anger.

"That is why I hate diners." Percy stated but she ignored him.

"You owe me a burger." She growled her hands crossed.

Percy laughed in relief. "I thought you were dead." He looked towards the door looking to see if he was being followed.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" She asked frowning.

"Yeah, but not right now do you have the tickets?" Percy asked dragging her to a cluster of seats.

"No, you have the money remember?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Percy blushed. "Oh right sorry." He pulled out his wallet handing her money.

She took the money stuffing it into her pocket. "Where do you want to go?" She asked Percy frowned.

"Surprise me." He suggested searching of the room.

"Okay. Get some food." Kim suggested.

Percy nodded his head slowly. "Alright. Meet back here."

Kim shrugged and walked towards the window. Percy watched her get to the window before he turned down and walked towards the vending machines. He had his eyes set on a snickers bar.

But then she stepped in front of him.

Her blue eyes scanning the room her black hair still short and spiky, Percy froze before realising she may not have seen him yet, quickly he hunched his shoulders and turned around, and his eyes came face to face with a certain goddess.

"Hello Percy."

Percy gulped visibly.

"Hello Artemis."

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**So people tell me what you think and what you would like to see.  
**

**and please REVIEW!  
**


	9. Welcome Back

**Hahahaha! So I'm guessing you're all over his escapes. Well I had initially been planning for this chapter to be the one where he had been caught and FINALLY changed into a god, but because I am a stubborn and cruel child I was actually thinking of changing it to him escaping. AGAIN! **

**But then I was like nah I'm over it. **

**So thank you all for the reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Okay this is really annoying me but I am AUSTRALIAN so I spell things differently, if I get one more person telling me I should spell things the AMERICAN way I will not post on the story for TWO WEEKS, because it is really annoying.**

**I was born and raised this way and I'm not changing, when I read FanFic I don't tell the author to change their spelling Do you want to know why? Because I respect the fact it is their language so I ask that you do the same for me otherwise read another story.**

**PLEASE NOTE THIS DOESN'T APPLY TO THE ANNONYMUS REVIWER J. As normally I don't talk like that but I was watching this show and they said so I wrote it in. **

**I in no way Own PJatO or HoO **

Percy stood still as the crowds moved around him, for a few moments he thought he was going to faint.

"You wouldn't want to forget about seeing me and just well you know, leave without me." Artemis looked at him like she was thinking about turning him into a Jackalope which coincidently she was thinking about it.

"I'll take that as a no then." Percy mumbled.

"Good work you are learning." Artemis joked as she grabbed his arm, she jolted slightly at the contact but tried not to show it on her face, and Percy on the other hand wasn't as subtle his eyes widened in shock.

Percy was pushed back as he felt a tug on his other arm. Confused he groaned and faced the other arm.

"There you are Percy." Thalia grumbled pulling on his arm even more. "Wait until Artemis gets you. You are so busted." She laughed.

"Bit late there Thals." Percy replied rolling his eyes. She looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Percy nodded his head to the side and tried to move as much of his body so that she could see the goddess. Recognition hit her face and she laughed at herself, Percy smiled and started to laugh as well, until Thalia hit him on the side of the head.

"It's not that funny seaweed brain." She scolded.

Percy groaned and frowned at the huntress. Artemis just watched the two in curiosity. She was not sure what just happened, she tugged on his arm bringing their attention towards her.

"Thalia, gather the rest of the huntress-"

"Percy what is going on?" Kim wandered up behind the goddess who scowled.

"Ah Kim this is Lady Artemis, Lady Artemis, Kim." Percy introduced the two calmly before frowning, Artemis smiled at the girl.

"Kim, how old are you?" Her voice was sugary sweet as if talking to a little girl, not a boy but a girl.

"Uh fifteen." She muttered never meeting the goddess's eyes.

"How would you like to join my hunters?" Percy thought Kim was going to faint then and there.

"The wh-what?" Her hand gripped onto the chair that was behind her as she supported herself.

"The hunt. It's great, we live forever and it is so much fun, all you have to do is swear off boys." Thalia butted in her face bright with excitement.

"Uh." Kim looked at Percy and frowned. "O-okay."

Percy thought he should have said something like 'no go to camp its better'. But he figured that she would eventually join and him saying that would only make Artemis angry and that wasn't good if you were currently in company with said goddess.

"Brilliant, Thalia take Kim and the rest of the huntresses back to camp." Thalia nodded her head and turned to Percy. "And you are coming with me, my father wants a word."

Percy paled visibly and looked at Thalia. 'Help me.' he mouthed Thalia laughed at the boy before grabbing Kim's hand and shoving through the crowd.

"Shut your eyes." Artemis ordered. Percy obliged forcing his eyes shut and moved his face away from the goddess.

* * *

Artemis frowned as she tugged the boy towards the throne room. She walked slowly into the empty room.

"Ah well, no one's here looks like you'll just have to take me back to New York and leave me alone." He sighed raising his shoulders and looking off into the distance with a look of fake displeasure.

Artemis resisted the urge to smile and instead rolled her eyes. "Nice try boy." she walked towards a column located in the corner, materialising handcuffs she cuffed him to the pole. Percy looked at them with a slight smile that Artemis caught. "If you think you can escape that, and then think again. Hephaestus made them, they are unbreakable and inescapable."

With that she was out of the room. And Percy knew it was only a matter of time.

"Maybe we could talk about it?" Percy pleaded as he tried to move away from the pole.

Artemis laughed. "Yeah like that's going to happen." She walked out of the room slowly gathering all of the Olympians.

"Well this is boring." Percy deadpanned as he stood by the pole kicking it, he tried to move but with every pull or tug the chain wrapped around the pole would grow shorter and shorter. Finally he gave up, panting as he collapsed against the pole.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Percy flinched at the voice and subconsciously went to move away, until he remembered that his hand was tied to a freaking pole.

Percy looked up towards Aphrodite with a slight smile. "Ah Aphrodite long time no see." Percy replied.

Aphrodite smirked at the man. "Looks like you can't escape this one."

"Heard that one before." Percy muttered to himself as he played with his hands.

He heard the snort that he knew came from the goddess. And before he knew it she was kneeling in front of him, her hand moving strands of his hair out of his eyes. He felt his heart beat faster at the contact.

"You know you really do owe me something." She purred her hand trailing up and down his chest; he hated himself for moving into her hand. An involuntary shiver escaped his muscles hold. Aphrodite took that as a welcome and inched towards him, her lips just millimetres from his.

He smiled at her and chuckled making her eyes shoot open from there dreary gaze. "I'm not interested." He spoke with a rusty voice.

Aphrodite sat back in shock, no one had ever said that to her before. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

Percy laughed again turning his head away from her, checking the door before pulling it back around to her. "I'm. Not. Interested." He repeated his voice loud and clear.

Aphrodite stood shocked, and then her face turned to one of anger and frustration. "I won't give up. I always get what I want." she growled at the man in front of her.

Percy had never heard such anger from the love goddess before so this scared him but he wouldn't let that show on his face. "Well you can't have me." Percy replied with a snarky grin.

She made a move towards him but luckily Percy heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both stopped and slowly turned around to face the sound of the voice.

"I see that the rumours are true." Hermes chuckled lounging lazily on his throne.

"What that the charming Percy Jackson is tied to a pole?" Percy replied with an annoyed expression as he tugged on his cuff.

"Well, pretty much, except the whole charming thing wasn't mentioned." Hermes replied, meeting the man's sarcasm.

"I'm sure everyone was thinking it." Percy muttered to himself as he felt the chain shorten. "I'm guessing I can't be un-cuffed?" Percy asked watching the cuffs as if they may tighten their grip and cut his hands off.

"Congratulations for once you are correct." Another voice drawled from the door. Percy looked up at the light voice of Athena. Percy was tempted to ask if he was right about the charming thing or the cuffs, but he figured if he did he would probably end up being blown away.

She walked straight over to her throne as sat down immediately picking up a book her eyes on the odd occasion glancing back at him over the top of the book. Soon everyone joined, his father giving him a worrying glance as he was taken into the circle.

Small thrones for the minor gods were pushed to the side as Percy was dragged into the centre of the small circle, their eyes glued to him as he stared down at the floor.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus began his voice filled with excitement. "Welcome back."

"It's great to be back." He replied sarcasm laced into his voice.

Zeus smirked at the words but continued. "Unlike our last encounter which was similar to this, you will not be able to eat the ambrosia or the nectar. Instead we are going to have to do this in a more...painful way." Percy noted Dionysus' face pale as his eyes almost bulged from their sockets.

Demeter laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as she whispered soothing words.

"Sorry." Zeus said in a sombre tone as they started to chant.

That was when the pain hit him with the pressure of a tank hitting a balloon. Percy clenched his eyes shut as his body straightened, his feet barely on the ground. His fists in tight fists as he collapsed onto his knees. Tears pooled in his eyes as he fought his conscious.

A mantra playing in his mind as he begged himself not to pass out, his arms slamming into the marble floor as the feeling of ice and fire in his veins intensified. A scream he knew came from him escaped his lips as it echoed in the room.

Then it went black.

**I know it is a bit short but I still hope you enjoyed it. **

**So thank you for reading.**

**And don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. Meetings and Boredom

**Hey guys sorry about the wait but I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks for the reviews as well.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Artemis sat on her throne as her family talked around her, wait talk is not the proper word, and it would be argue. She could see her brother from the corner of her eye as he sat tapping his feet to music with his sunglasses on, she wanted to punch him if he started to sing again.

Instead she sat her hand to her cheek as she thought. It had been two weeks since Percy was changed into a god, she could only imagine how powerful he would be, seeing as he was just as powerful as any other god when he was only half way through the process.

Percy of course was still in a cot near Apollo's Poseidon, pretty well slept there in case someone, i.e. her brother would try and take him for his own. It wasn't strange to be knocked out for that long, the last time they did that it was Dionysus who was knocked out for close to eighteen days. After him they resorted to more humane efforts such as eating the ambrosia and drinking the nectar.

But seeing as that didn't work for Percy they had to resort to the more, painful methods. They were still looking for the culprit, it was suppose to work, and it always had until Percy came. She knew someone was behind it, most of them did except for the less perceptive of them i.e. Ares.

Slowly she lifted herself from her throne as she made her way towards Athena who simply smiled acknowledging her sister.

"What do you want, sister?" she asked politely crossing her legs as she sat on her throne.

Artemis watched her sister closely. "I have had more monsters attack my camp than ever before, I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

Athena froze and brought her hand to her chin. "No, but that is strange it's almost like they have a tracking device on them."

"Exactly and they are not afraid." Artemis replied with a strange look in her eyes as if pieces of a puzzle started to form in her mind.

Athena's eyes widened as she looked at her sister with a new light.

"We need to tell father." She muttered staring at the floor, most of the gods had children in her hunt so whenever the hunt was in danger like the camp they did all they could to help and with what they thought was happening, then it could mean the end of the Olympians.

The two raced off towards the man who was in deep conversation with Hermes over delivering flowers to some mortal. Hermes gave the two a startled look before racing off while pocketing a gold drachma.

Zeus looked at the two with a bored expression. That was until he saw the urgency in their eyes.

"Father we think Gaea is building an army."

That was when Ares joined the conversation his smug expression turning lethal.

"We already know that. Weren't you guys there when we attacked her base?"

Athena looked as if she wanted to punch him, before turning to face their father placing a reassuring hand on Artemis as she twitched her hand towards a set of throwing knives.

"They are getting stronger already from our last battle with them, father they have already attacked the hunters, multiple times." The smug look on Ares face dropped as he thought. "We think they may b coming for him. They are coming back for Percy."

* * *

Poseidon thought about the news, he could feel every molecule in the room, Hades even in the world. He wanted to throw the water around destroy some cities; destroy every ounce of land so that he could keep his son safe.

Apollo slowly walked into the room avoiding the son god, checking the boy and slipping him some more medication.

"We won't let them take him." Apollo soothed as he watched the once strong man weep over his son.

"I won't let them take him." he fixed brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. Something Apollo had urged to do.

Apollo left the man with his son as he left the room. He knew what was going to happen and they were all in for one Hades of a ride.

* * *

Percy was running again, except this time he was running from the earth, his feet slugged across the mud as it pulled at his feet trying to drag him under, to keep him.

Riptide in his hands he ran until his body couldn't take it anymore. Collapsing on his knees his head met the earth bellow him, he groaned in pain as he felt his arms and legs being swallowed up by the ground bellow him.

'_Soon you will join me. Soon you will be mine.'_

Percy took a deep breath as he shot up in the bed; his forehead sweating his breathing became laboured.

"Have a nice sleep?" He looked across from him to find Hephaestus lying on a bed his eyes shut. Percy swivelled around to face him his sea green eyes locked on the god's. Concern flashed across his face as he slowly got up from the bed, his arm still tied to the bed, but it was enough for him to move freely from the bed.

"What happened?" Percy asked Hephaestus raised his eyebrows before shrugging.

"We turned you using our old custom and-" Percy shook his head quickly.

"No I meant what happened to you?" Hephaestus nearly laughed in response, shocking Percy.

"What? This? Nah this was nothing I was designing a new chariot for Apollo, but I crossed a few wires and well almost blew my face off. If I wasn't immortal I would probably be dead." He finished matter-of-factly.

"What, how? You never make mistakes like that." Hephaestus froze, he knew he wasn't suppose to tell the boy about Gaea coming here to get him, he would panic and run to her to spare their lives. No, he couldn't tell the boy.

"I don't know?" Hephaestus answered before rolling around the other way refusing to face the boy. That was when Percy realized something was happening.

* * *

Percy was rushed into the throne room after he awoke, why? He didn't know but whenever he asked his father he would mutter things about how 'Everyone should attend the meetings.'

Percy had his arm in his father's hands as he was pushed into his throne, his brother sat on the other side of him and rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"Hello brother." Percy greeted.

"Brother." Triton replied shifting in his seat.

Percy rolled his eyes, but Triton simply ignored it.

"I hate these meetings." Triton mumbled to his brother who was shocked that he was actually talking to him.

"What?" He replied scratching his head.

"I hate these meetings." He replied with a concerned look. "Gee are you feeling alright."

Percy slapped his brother's hand away from his forehead and glared at him.

"I meant, what do you do at these meetings." Triton smirked and looked at the council with watchful eyes.

"It's pretty much just a check up meeting." Percy was confused there was nothing strange about that, shouldn't they do that anyway? Triton smiled at his brother. "In other words it's a meeting were everyone whinges about each other. It can be entertaining at times but then boring and well terrible."

Percy raised his brows and watched the meeting, it was customary for the Olympians to meet first to discuss if there are any rule changes and then finally they would invite all the other minor deities.

Percy scanned the room meeting the eyes of many people in the room. He could see many gods and goddesses that he had learnt of from Annabeth, and he was tempted to throw something at Heracles when he spotted the man.

He used to love that hero until he remembered what Zoe had once told him.

"Do you want a drink?" someone asked, Percy almost leapt from his seat as he looked at the young man before him, his dark hair in a curly mess, he looked only young like maybe 16- 17.

"Uh, no thanks." Percy replied.

"I insist. Take one." The boy growled, Percy was taken aback and was tempted to tip the tray the boy was holding all over him.

"Ganymede, leave him alone." Triton commanded, the boy turned to face him with a snarl.

"Why should I, fish boy?" Triton glared at the smirking Ganymede.

"Ganymede? Isn't that the prince who Zeus took?" Percy questioned with a frown.

"Yes, he is just a cup bearer now." Triton replied through gritted teeth.

Ganymede scowled at them both. "Listen buddy, just take the drink."

Percy frowned, someone's hand waving in the distance. "I think you're wanted elsewhere. Boy." Percy replied with a smirk.

Ganymede turned around to the waving Iris before turning back around and frowning at the two. "I'll be back kid." He replied turning on his heel and walking off.

Triton turned to face Percy with a smirk. "Good work little brother." Triton admired rubbing his brother's back.

"It's a talent that I have." Percy replied blushing.

"You bet it is. Just watch out in the future Ganymede can be really well evil when he wants to be." Triton warned keeping an eye on said god who was handing drinks out.

"It's okay I think I can handle it." Percy replied resting his head on his hand as he scowled at the boy.

That was when the meeting started, Zeus looked at each of the gods before smirking slightly, and Percy could tell he enjoyed this meeting.

"The meeting will now come to order."

That was when the meeting erupted into a sound of screams and shouts and from what Percy could hear a few death threats.

Yep this was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys like I said before sorry about the wait. **

**Please leave suggestions and such in the reviews. **

**Thanks for reading as well.**


	11. New God of Messengers?

**Hello readers I am back.**

**Just like to say sorry about the wait. I was a little stuck on this story and I have had a busy week as I have just GRADUATED! YAY! Haha but seriously I miss school.**

**Anyway Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Artemis watched the camp carefully, she could feel something different about the camp but she just couldn't place it. sure there were close to maybe two attacks a day which could account for the weird feeling the goddess felt whenever she was around camp.

The goddess stepped away from the tree and entered the hum drum life of camp; people rushed as they readied their bows and sharpened their arrows. Artemis smiled at her hunter's readiness.

They were truly the best of the best.

Huntresses raced around the camp as they took up different jobs, some cooked and cleaned while others readied their bows and were positioned on look out duty. Artemis could see Thalia and Phoebe standing by a tree, their heads buried in thought as they spoke silent words to each other, their eyes occasionally darting around the camp.

Artemis sighed and walked towards the two, a slight smile on her face. She had caught Hermes and Apollo trying to put Honey in her temple that meant she could beat them up and beating her brother up always gave her a smile.

"What is wrong?" Artemis asked standing behind Phoebe her arms folded across her chest, making her look even more imposing.

Phoebe turned around and smiled slightly, while Thalia simply continued to look around the camp a strange look on her face.

"Nothing Mi lady." Phoebe replied looking at the goddess' tent from the corner of her eye. It took the goddess a while to figure out what she was trying to communicate. She almost laughed when she realised what they meant but the look on Thalia's face made her uneasy.

She looked at her tent and then back at the two girls, with a quick movement of her head the two girls walked into the tent, the goddess following them.

As soon as they reached the inside of the tent and after the three looked around for any sign of someone listening in as soon as the goddess was satisfied they sat down. They knew their place with the goddess and waited for her to speak first, she was their leader after all and in situations like this it was important that rules such as this were followed.

"Okay, so what is wrong?" she asked her eyes piercing her half sister. Thalia looked back with eyes that screamed anger and confusion.

"We think that one of the new recruits is summoning the monsters into camp." Thalia spoke, her words like ice as she looked down into her hands.

It was most likely true; they had taken in three new recruits in the past month right around the time that the monsters started attacking their camp.

Artemis thought about this for a while her hand to her chin; the two girls watched their leader carefully.

"Who do you think?" she asked, Thalia shrugged her shoulders, but Phoebe's eyes lit up.

Artemis turned to her and nodded her head.

Phoebe looked uncertainly at Thalia before looking back at the goddess. "I think it is Kim." Thalia looked at Phoebe her cheeks bright red.

"I'm telling you it is not her." She growled. Artemis had not been at the camp long but she knew about the bond that Thalia and Kim both had.

"How do you know?" Artemis asked. Thalia turned to face the goddess a snarl on her face.

"Because I just do." She said before standing up and storming out of the tent, the tent door flapping as she hurried out.

Artemis turned to Phoebe a confused look on her face. "Sorry about Thalia Mi lady." Phoebe said a concerned look on her face.

Artemis shook the look away and sat still for a while. "I want you to keep an eye on the new Recruits, especially Kim. I believe it may be her but I have no proof." She said her eyes off in the distance.

"Can't you read her mind?" Phoebe asked an eye brow raised.

Artemis shook her head slightly. "No I can't read any minds, especially not with all the chaos going on recently." Artemis confessed a feeling of weakness coming over her.

"Why not? I mean you can usually do that can't you?" Phoebe asked her legs crossed over as she held her wounded arm in a sling.

"Yes I can, I'm not sure why. I think it is because of Gaea." Artemis confessed her eyes staring at the floor in front of her as if it may swallow her up.

Phoebe sat in silence for a while allowing the goddess' words to sink in.

In the distance a conch horn sounded, both of their heads shot up at the noise as they both reached instinctively for their bows. Artemis looked at Phoebe and shook her head quickly.

"You have fought enough already" Artemis motioned to the girls arm and the side of her face which was covered in scratches.

"But Mi lady?" Phoebe started standing off the ground.

Artemis shook her head. "Go to the river and collect the girls bathing."

Phoebe looked as if she was going to argue some more but the goddess had already raced out of the tent and into the battle.

* * *

Percy sat on the couch, his head leaning back against the headrest as he threw the ball into the air and caught it, again and again.

"I always thought this would be more fun." He stated closing his eyes for a moment.

He was whisked away through his mind as he watched two people fighting, he recognised one of them immediately and smirked well after the feeling of 'What in Hades name is going on?' left him.

Her hair flung around her face as she tried to spear him, he simply jumped out of the way a smile on his face. It was strange seeing these two again they hadn't changed since he was at camp which he was surprised they still were.

Well until he saw the group of kids surrounding them, their ages varying the only common symbol was the bright orange shirt.

He watched as Clarisse fained to the right before charging to Chris' left it was amazing how fast they moved.

Percy could feel what they were going to do next and it thrilled him. Adrenaline surged through his veins as Chris blocked Clarisse's attack only to have him lying in the dirt not a second after.

Percy watched as Clarisse pulled out her hand to help him up her mouth opened as if she was speaking but the only noise out of her mouth was like a muffled television.

It hurt his ears to listen to, and then all of a sudden he was in a dark room the sounds of people in the distance talking, screaming and singing. It was like being back at school in the playground, except for the fact that all of the noise was in his head and was giving him one of the biggest headaches him ever had.

Percy's head shook as he was brought back into the real world his mind aching as he slowly lifted his head coloured swirls filled his eyes as he looked around the room, he almost jumped off the couch when he saw Hermes casually leaning against the door frame a smirk on his face.

"Have fun?" he asked watching the young man.

"Uh yeah I guess." Percy replied throwing his head into his hands.

"Good." Hermes walked over to the seat opposite Percy and leaned over his arms on his knees. "Listen Percy I need you to do a favour for me." He said his voice straight and clean cut, it made Percy feel uneasy.

"What?" He asked leaning back in the chair.

Hermes smirked a little and leant back. "I need you to deliver a message to Artemis."

Percy looked at the god with a confused expression. "Why?" he asked sceptically, his eyes trying to read the god.

Hermes shrugged and shifted in his seat. "Because I'm not her favourite person at the moment."

Percy scoffed. "What and I am?"

Hermes shrugged. "Come on please."

Percy sighed loudly. "Alright." Hermes face lit up.

"Okay you just need to tell her that Zeus wants her."

"Is that all?"

Hermes looked as if he had been insulted. "Of course that is all."

Percy watched him carefully. "Fine."

* * *

Artemis was again sitting in her tent Thalia, Phoebe and Rose.

The tension in the room was thick as Thalia and Phoebe had a glaring competition. Artemis was not sure who was winning. Rose on the other hand was blissfully unaware of the tension, instead her red eyes looked at her light green skin there were cuts all along her skin.

"I'm telling you she is summoning them." Phoebe muttered her teeth gritting together.

"And I'm telling you it is not her." Thalia replied Artemis could feel the electricity in the air, literally.

"How do you know?" Phoebe replied her eyes steely.

Thalia turned away from her and quickly turned back a growl hidden behind her mouth. "Because she was injured, your precious Imogen wasn't."

Phoebe sat back in shock before moving in closer. "Imogen was at the lake and helped me take down two stragglers. What did Kim kill?"

"Too many to count." Thalia countered.

"Girls that is enough!" Artemis shouted her eyes still as she watched the two. Rose looked up for a brief moment before shrugging and cleaning her nails.

"I am tired of your shouting and arguing. Both of you need to calm down." The two looked down into their hands, both with a look of defiance on their faces. "Now Rose how many injured?" Rose looked up and smiled at the goddess before slowly frowning.

"Six Mi lady." Artemis nodded her head slowly.

Footsteps could be heard outside of the tent as each person looked towards the entrance, their eyes entranced.

"Mi lady." Imogen panted her eyes hooded. "Lord Perseus is here."

Artemis looked at the girl for a moment her mind spinning. "Did he say why?"

"He has a message for you." Artemis stared blankly at the tent wall.

"Doesn't Hermes deliver the messages?" Thalia asked confused.

Artemis almost laughed as she realised why the god wasn't fulfilling his duties. "Yeah but I wouldn't expect to see him around her any time soon." Slowly the goddess stood and nodded her head.

"Where is he?" she asked as her eyes scanned the broken camp site, hunters were already clearing the destruction.

Imogen looked around for a moment before a smile came to her lips.

"He is probably still in the lake mi lady." She replied racing out of the camp grounds, it was not hard to see that she was a daughter of Hermes; Artemis often thought the girl could out run the great Atlanta.

Artemis frowned at the girl and followed her legs trying to keep up with the younger girl's long legs. They raced past hunters who were in the middle of clearing out the camp and healing the injured.

They ran to the lake were a man stood, his black hair covering his face as he stood in the dripping lake his eyes darting to the girls that surrounded him, their weapons pointed at him.

"I'm telling you I have a message for Lady Artemis." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ha!" A girl laughed her spear moving closer to his neck. "That is a likely story. _Boy_."

She could see the irritation in Percy's eyes and she watched him carefully as the anger in his eyes disappeared with a couple of sharp intakes of breath.

"Listen I am not going to hurt Artemis or your camp. I just want to tell here this message then I can go back." He said stepping back from the spear, it wouldn't kill him but he did not like the feeling of having a spear to his throat.

"Hermes delivers messages. And you are no Hermes." Another girl said, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Percy looked at her and smiled slightly. "Let me guess Daughter of Athena?" he questioned his eyes sparkled.

"Grand daughter. Actually." She said her mouth pulled into a tight smile.

Percy paused for a moment and looked down a line of trees were the goddess stood an amused grin on her face.

"Welcome. Boy." She said strolling out towards him, she caught herself from blushing like a fool when he smiled at her.

He stood straight his hands behind his back in a standard military position. She could tell he had just come back from lessons with Ares. "Mi lady, you have an urgent assembly notice from Zeus."

Artemis stood with her arms crossed and her hips out.

"Where is Hermes?" She asked she watched the confusion pull at his face.

"He is preoccupied at the moment. Mi Lady." Percy finished off with a sideways glance at a girl.

"Hm." She contemplated for a moment before shrugging it off with a smile. "Did father say what he wanted?" she asked.

Percy looked blank for a moment before shrugging. "I got the message from Hermes."

Artemis smirked momentarily and nodded her head. "Tell him I will be there in a moment."

Percy looked shocked for a moment. "Uh Zeus and I don't get along and he isn't suppose to know about me giving you this message." He said his hand behind his neck as he looked down into the water.

Artemis groaned loudly. "Fine." She looked back at the girls who had surrounded her and her eyes looked towards Imogen, whose eyes were abnormally large.

"Go to Thalia, Phoebe and Rose, tell them to head to Camp." She turned back for a moment before realising something. "Oh and tell Phoebe and Thalia not to tear out each other's throats."

With that she turned towards Percy who was staring at the girl behind the goddess. "Lets go, water boy." she grabbed his hand and with a flash of light the two were gone.

"He is quite handsome isn't he." A girl said filling her water bottle up.

"Nah not my type." Said another.

Imogen stood frozen for a moment her eyes wide. Everyone seemed to be forgetting something that seemed so important to the girl. "Did she just hold his hand?"

All of the girls paused for a moment looking at the spot they had disappeared from.

* * *

The two stood in front of Zeus as he spoke his eyes both menacing and anxious.

"Daughter I want your hunters to stay at camp until the troubles are over." Zeus commanded as he looked at his daughter.

"What?!" Artemis exploded her eyes wide with fury and anger. Percy wanted to jump ship and get out of there as fast as he could.

"You heard it is not safe for them, or you."

Artemis glared up at her father with anger. "I am the best hunter you have, I have defeated multiple threats to Olympus, I have fought in battles, and I can handle more."

Zeus looked at his daughter with a frown, she did not want to mention anything in front of the boy, and neither did his daughter. He had enough stress and worry.

"That is final." He lifted himself from the chair. Percy looked at the defeat in the goddess's eyes and felt like he was about to crumble, it was like someone calling Aphrodite 'fat' or 'ugly' it shouldn't be done.

"Zeus." Percy called stepping forth. Zeus turned to the boy and stared at him. "I offer my assistance in whatever the goddess needs." He kneeled down at the god who fought a smile when he saw the look on his daughters face.

Her eyes widened as she glared at him, she felt as if she had called her 'lazy' or 'unfit to run the hunt.'

"No. That is not acceptable." She cried guilt flooded through her as Percy looked up at her.

Zeus froze for a moment and watched the two.

"I can help you." Percy said his eyes swirling like a volcano of anger.

"No. You can't." She replied stepping towards him.

A cruel laughter escaped his mouth. "What? Am I not worthy?"

"No you are not worthy." She replied glaring at him.

"Sadly it is not your decision to make." He said with a sly smirk, before looking up at Zeus.

"My lord?" Zeus smirked at the boy.

"I accept your proposal on behalf of my daughter."

Artemis nearly exploded. "What?!"

Zeus looked at her with a smile. "But Perseus you will only be there for three days a week." Percy looked up confused. "That will be left to my daughter to decide."

Percy looked at Artemis. "I have some days in mind?" she said with a smirk. "Never." A mischievous smile crossed her lips.

"Wow and how are you not the goddess of humour." He muttered sadly it was louder than he expected.

Next thing he knew Percy was on the ground Artemis straddling him as her fist laid only centimetres from his face.

"Say that again. _Boy_." Percy gulped visibly and Artemis smiled down at him with a concerning look.

Zeus smirked at the two. "Perfect. Percy, you start tomorrow."

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**And Please Review with thoughts and suggestions.**

**Thank you for reading =)**


	12. War Meetings and Toilet Bushes

**Hey guys thank you for all the Reviews/Follows and Favourites. **

**This is dodgy and I am sorry but I hope you enjoy anyway**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy didn't know whether he should be happy or slight scared when he arrived at camp, with nothing but a duffle bag and his sword.

Naturally he received some very untrusting looks, and a few happy looks, but then again Percy guessed Thalia and Kim didn't count.

He walked past a group of huntresses who simply glared and Percy suddenly felt like falling into a deep hole just to escape this. But he couldn't do that this was his duty what he was told to do; besides he had to help them. And he wanted to help them, to try and figure out what this was.

Because while the huntresses hated him, they were heroes and they fell under his domain and his protection, so he couldn't leave them.

He saw Artemis up ahead, her arms folded around her chest as she glared daggers at him, her foot tapping in annoyance. Sure she liked the boy more than she should, but he was on her turf and he had offered to help, yeah she should be thankful but it was like he was telling her she was unfit to lead the huntresses.

And she was very fit to rule them thank you very much.

Percy dumped his bag by his feet and smiled at the huntress, but he regretted that action seeing her frown deepen.

"So," Percy began rising on his tippy toes and then back down to the sole of his feet. "Where am I sleeping?" he asked his eyes solely focused on the goddess before him, sure he was a god but that didn't mean he wasn't petrified of the goddess of the hunt.

She smiled and it wasn't the type of smile that people would be like 'oh she is happy' no it was the type of smile that had Percy want to run for the hills.

"You can sleep." she looked like she was thinking about something, but Percy had the feeling she had made her mind up with where he was sleeping long ago. Her arm whipped out and she pointed towards a row of bushes, her eyes strained onto Percy. "Over there." she smiled like something was funny and Percy had no idea what could be so funny.

He shrugged and picked up his bag. "Okay." He turned to walk over towards the bushes but Artemis held up her hand to stop him.

"Perseus," Percy turned and faced her, he was getting confused. "You are going to need this." Percy looked into her hands and almost had a heart attack, he looked over at the bushes like they were the evilest thing before turning back to look what was in her hand.

A roll of toilet paper.

He growled and the goddess laughed and half the camp as well.

But Percy wasn't backing down from this; there was no way in Hades he would back down. He had offered to do this and he was going to stick to his word.

He plucked the toilet paper from her hand before throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the toilet bush with his head held high. They wouldn't use the toilet if he was there and he knew that.

They would have to find another bush to pee behind, or better yet hold it in until they find a rest room.

* * *

Percy sleept well that night despite the feeling of being watched.

After dinner he was happy to notice that a few of the Huntresses were dancing on their feet, busting to use a bathroom. He knew they wouldn't go to the toilet around him and for that he was grateful because he didn't really want to hear the sound of someone peeing by their head, he never liked the sound.

And yes it had happened before; it resulted in a bruised Leo and a disgruntled Percy.

When Percy awoke, the sounds of sharpening of metal and shouts and screams filled his ears and he jolted awake when he heard the tent flaps open slightly.

Percy bleary eyed looked at the demigod before him and a smile broke out on his lips, he would have offered her to come in, but he realised that would be a bad idea.

"Thal's!" he greeted getting off the small cot and walking towards the entrance to the tent with a yawn, normally he wasn't a morning person but when you haven't seen you friend for a few weeks you tend to wake right up.

Thalia looked around his tent and whistled. It was large and had a bed and a small kitchen; it surprised her because on the outside it looked like a normal tiny tent. It was like the tents in those movies with the wizards.

"Wow." Was all she said before whipping her head towards Percy with a grin. "Long time no see Perce." She greeted moving back to allow Percy to step through.

Immediately the sun assaulted his eyes and he groaned in annoyance, Thalia chuckled and clapped him on the back.

"What did you do to piss of the sun god?" she mocked.

However Percy took it seriously and he tried to remember if he had done something to the god, well recently. "I wouldn't have a clue." He replied looking back at her.

"So what's up Thal's?" he asked stretching for the umpteenth time.

Thalia shook her head and walked, Percy like the good Labrador he was followed her without a second thought.

Her head turned around and she began to talk, Percy jogged a little to keep up with her.

"Lady Artemis needs to talk to you." She stepped over a pot, which Percy didn't see and stepped on causing a chorus of complaints for the girls behind him and Percy to stumble slightly, shooting them an apologetic look before zapping the pot back to its original places and filling it back up with what Percy hopped was porridge.

Thalia in all her glory ignored what happened and continued to walk ahead of him. "We are having a war meeting. You're lucky I came and got you, otherwise they would have started without you and trust me." She spun on her heel and faced him, her back to the front of the tent. "That would have been bad news."

She turned around a quickly shoved Percy in, she was lucky he was prepared and didn't fall flat on his face. Actually scratch that he was the lucky one. The huntresses that were in their all looked at him in what looked like annoyance and when Thalia trailed in behind him their eyes shifted to hers.

She simply glared back and sat down on a cushion.

Percy shrugged and followed suit, Artemis's glare was solely focused on him.

* * *

"Okay Perseus, what do you recommend we do?" Artemis asked looking up at the boy with what seemed like a groan, even though nothing left her lips.

Percy shrugged his shoulders and looked at the map spread out before him, he wasn't good in these situations and she knew that from the smirk that grew on her lips.

"Uh, well." Percy looked around the room and could feel everyone's anger, annoyance and amusement. He had skipped out on a few of Athena's classes, and this was the price he had to pay for that.

Then he had an idea, it was crazy and quite possible Artemis may kick his butt, if she had already thought of it and the idea was stupid or especially if she never thought of the idea first

"Have you set up a watch?" he asked his voice cracking slightly.

Artemis literally groaned in annoyance as she glared at the boy, a few of the huntresses tried to suppress their laughter. "Yes we have set up a watch, honestly Perseus."

Percy cracked a smile despite the tension and anger, which was all directed at him. If it hasn't happened to you before I suggest you never try and experience.

"What I meant was, why don't you set up two sets?" Artemis quirked her eyebrow at the young god and frowned as if trying to understand, everyone in the tent was silent but Artemis understood after a while.

"So that if something gets past the first watch." She stood up and crossed the room and opened the tent door with a smirk. "Then the second would intercept them." She spun around and saw everyone looking at her, but her eyes trained on the god who was smiling and nodding his head along with her.

"Just keep them further apart." Percy stood and moved one of the small flags towards an opening. "And draw them here." Artemis moved over towards the map and everyone else peered down at it.

"Perseus it is a little hard to manuver the enemy to where you want them." Artemis said, Percy could see the strange look in her eyes like he was crazy. He couldn't blame her it was insane and Percy could not stop the thoughts ramming inside of his head.

Percy smiled at her and stood to his normal height, the huntresses in the room continued to look at the map with uncertainty. "They are attacking you guys for a reason." Artemis nodded, unsure what to tell him.

"Then you use that reason to lure them into the open field, once in the centre they are easy pickings for your archers.

Artemis nodded her head in thought before her eyes shot towards her huntresses.

"Okay you heard the plan, Phoebe, I want you to sort out who is patrolling, and when." Phoebe nodded in response.

Artemis spun around and was face to face with Percy again, a smile on her lips.

"Ready for your first day at camp?"

Percy merely gulped in response. And the only thing running through his head were words, which should not be spoken of in front of any person, especially not the goddess of the hunt.

**Short yeah I know writers block.**

**Yes I do realise this is dodgy but I have my mind on other things.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	13. I hate Invisible Deer

**Sorry about the wait on this, I recently bought a new laptop and wrote literally this entire story on it, but then the hard drive and the computer malfunctioned so I had to start again on my old laptop, which I kept luckily. **

**So sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Enjoy.**

Well he supposes the day could have gone worse, really it wasn't just any day that a man could spend the day with a bunch of would be homicidal woman that could and would do everything in their power to make sure he had a terrible day and humiliate him with every opportunity that they had and to survive the ordeal with nothing more than a bruised ego.

So yeah, Percy considered himself lucky.

Extremely lucky.

Like the luckiest pers- god in the world.

Almost as if Tyche had taken pity on him and decided to give him one bit of luck in his fucked up life.

And hey it had only been two hours.

Two hours of absolute hell.

So Percy found one peaceful place in the entire camp area. The lake.

So Percy sat on a rock overlooking the calming waters while the girls moved around doing their daily routine which involved cooking, cleaning, a serious game of who can shoot the invisible dear, which happened to always be situated near Percy and Percy's absolute favourite thing 'Sharpen-the-weapons-while-staring-menacingly-at-the-new-god.'

Yes Percy was scared.

He really didn't trust them.

He would always move away from the hunters when they brought their weapons over, because whether he was a god or not, he would not put it past them to 'Accidently' hit him, and he didn't want to stick around and see if they would actually check their weapons against him. And he was pretty sure they would.

"Wow, you really are doing a great job of looking over the hunt." Percy looked up at his friend/Cousin and smirked.

"And you are doing a really great job of being welcoming me into your camp." Thalia sat down next to him and frowned and Percy was prepared for her argument, he was ready.

So it shocked him when she smiled and shoved him so that he almost fell off the rock.

"Ugh!" he cried steadying himself only to make the other demi god laugh harder.

"I'm sorry." She said in between her fits of laughter.

Percy scowled and glared at her. "No you're not."

She laughed again only louder and Percy had to try and fight the smile off, but after a few moments he couldn't and he too started to laugh, but only softly because he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing his laughter.

Sadly she heard it, and he knew from the light in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, 'Mr Irresistible' but what did you expect?"

Percy smirked again and turned to fully face his cousin.

"You think I'm handsome?"

Thalia's face paled and she looked at him with a frown.

"No, no, no-"

But before she could protest any further Percy was blushing and rolling around on the rock in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up." Thalia growled folding her arms and glaring at the water.

After a few tense moments of Percy trying to control his laughing fit he slowly settled and looked at his cousin with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, Thals." She looked up at him and still glared showing that she was not accepting that apology. "What did you want me for?" he asked slowly as if trying to calm her.

And yeah it seemed to help because the glare lessened slightly.

"You have to help me get firewood." She demanded standing up and looking down at the man beside her.

Percy scowled and looked out across the water, he knew what she was trying to do and he was fighting down the urge to be thankful for his cousin. He was here to be useful and to help and so far he had done nothing and they had constantly reminding him of that every time he found himself with nothing to do, which was all of the time.

"Nah I'm right." He didn't look at her and Thalia knew why, she wasn't stupid.

"Please Percy." It tasted bitter on her tongue and she had to hold back the bile that rose, Thalia was no sentimental person.

Percy turned and looked at her and she could see the inner turmoil in his eyes.

"Why don't you get one of the other hunters to help you?" he said before turning back to the waters.

Thalia sighed and almost stamped her foot in anger and frustration.

"Because no one else would." Well that was a part of the truth, she hadn't really asked anyone to see if they would help, but she is certain they would have said no. Well most of them because they are busy.

Percy scoffed and she could see the battle going on in his bodily reaction, the way his head moved to the sides slowly before picking up pace and she almost gave up. She almost walked away until he looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"All right."

With that Percy is literally pulled from his spot on the rock and is dragged towards a clearing, he doesn't know how on earth they miss the twigs and rocks that almost seem to spring up out of nowhere but somehow they do and Percy would like to say it is because of his shouts of 'Watch out!' but from the groan and looks he gets from Thalia he realises that is wasn't because of him.

They reach a clearing a few minutes later and standing in the middle is Kim. She smiles and waves at the two and Percy turns towards Thalia who is smiling sheepishly.

"Couldn't find anyone to help you, huh."

Thalia smirks a little and Percy brushes it off before returning the smile and waving at his friend.

"Hey Kim." Kim nods her head and turns towards Thalia with a smirk.

"Honestly didn't think he would come." Percy looks at Thalia with a frown but she brushes it off and gestures with her hands in three different directions.

"Okay we all separate, Percy you go North, Kim West and I will go East." She looks at everyone in the eyes as if she will force them to remember and Percy feels a little intimidated by her. "We all meet back at the Camp by five."

* * *

Percy manages to stumble into camp between five and five thirty, he is aware of the sticks in his hair and the mud which has coated his shins.

Thalia looks at him unimpressed as she moves towards him with a slight entourage.

"Really?" she looks at him and looks back down at his pitiful pile of twigs. "You are late, we almost send out a search party for you and." She starts to chuckle and Percy is aware of everyone else around him is also laughing at him and his sticks.

Sure he hasn't got that many but honestly it wasn't his fault, because if he could blame anything he would blame the hills and the bees.

"I'm sorry?" he winces.

The laughter echoes around him and he can feel his cheeks burn red.

It continues for another few minutes until Phoebe somehow manages to push past the crowd, she looks at him distastefully.

"Artemis wants to see you."

And suddenly he feels cold all over.

She walks away towards the tent and Percy knows that he is suppose to follow, he races after her, while quickly brushing the mud and sticks and dirt off his body.

His nerves seem to speed up and he feels visibly sick as they move closer and closer towards the tent, he wonders why she has asked for him and he doubts it is for a nice cup of tea, there is no denying the chemistry between them and that the fact if he never left they would probably be something more than what they are now, and yeah that hurts him and it makes him wish he had stayed but honestly if he did, he would have lost his mind.

Phoebe pulls the flap of the tent open and Percy enters without a second glance, he doesn't want to keep the goddess waiting.

Artemis is sitting on the ground her face blank as she watches the flame and Percy knows she knows that he is there, because her posture stiffens and she seems to force herself to stare at the flames.

"You wanted to see me?" Percy says sitting down opposite the goddess, and in that moment her eyes flicker towards him and he has to still his heart because it is beating erratically.

"You need to leave." She says and yeah Percy is confused because he just got here and he has no idea where any of this is going.

"What?"

"You need to leave."

"I can't I promised that I would help you." She stands and turns away from him.

"No, you need to leave, everything." He swears he can hear her voice break but he doesn't comment on it.

He knows what she is talking about but he can't bring himself to leave again, he can't keep running, because he knows there is no escape, he can't run or hide forever, they have proven that. Twice.

"Why?" his voice is strong and when she turns towards him he is looking at her right into her eyes, into her soul and she shivers at the thought.

But before she can answer Thalia bursts into the room, her cheeks red concern painting her face as she rests her hand on her knees, taking a large gulp of air into her straining lungs.

"My lady, she is gone." They both look at her in concern and confusion, but she ignores them. "Kim is missing."

**Short and dodgy I know, but this was going on memory of what I originally wrote.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. Rescue Party of Two

**Thanks for all the Reviews/follows/favourites.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Enjoy**

The world around him comes to a grinding halt as the world goes hazy, he doesn't take in the sight of Artemis slowly standing and moving out of his line of sight to grab a shaken Thalia by the arms and soothe her, and Hades for all he cares she could be throwing a raving behind him.

He kept thinking of his charge, his missing charge.

He was responsible for her and for all he cared it was his fault she was missing, he should have told Thalia not to split up, he should have taken the initiative but he didn't.

And now the closest thing he had to a sister was gone, missing.

Taken.

"We have to find her." He says, it is soft and he almost imagines that no one can hear him until he notices through the haze that the hum that was once there has gone silent.

And he soon misses the gentle hum because the silent is sharp and he can feel it cutting into his skin.

"He's right." Thalia's sob breaks into the silence and Percy wants to walk up to her and hug his friend to calm her but he doesn't trust his limbs to move and he doubts that if he stands he will be left standing no he realises he will probably pass out.

It is silent again and Percy is sure that Artemis is trying to console her grief stricken friend, and he realises that Thalia probably feels the same amount of guilt that he is feeling; she was the one that gave them the order to go their separate ways.

He can hear whispers, soft and soothing, but the words are anything but.

"We can't, we can't go and find her-"

Percy doesn't hear the rest because next thing he knows he is on his feet and stalking towards the goddess with a frown, his face is a bright red and Thalia flinches from the look he gives the goddess but Artemis is unwavering as her calm look turns into a deep scowl that any other demigod, human and deity would run for cover from, well apart from Apollo who would just continue his pestering at an alarming rate until the two would start a full blown fight.

"What do you mean we can't look for her?" he questions and he doesn't realise how close he is until he can feel her breath on his neck.

She is not as fussed about how close they are she just glares at him like a silent warning telling him not to get to into this and he has a moment where he doesn't want to get to far into this until he remembers a smiling face and a cell.

And suddenly he feels cold.

"I mean it is too dangerous." She says in a low growl and she pushes him back slightly before walking past him and back to the fire.

Thalia is silent and Percy continues to stare at the place where Artemis once stood as he tries to figure it out.

"You know who has her." Thalia speaks she has stepped forward and is watching the goddess with a strict expression. "You know where she is."

They aren't questions they are statements.

Percy twirls around on the spot and looks at the goddess.

"Who?" he moves towards the fire and Artemis' eyes dart up towards his and he can swear she is about to break down. "Who has her?" he asks again his voice is loud and stern, and her eyes harden at the sound of it.

"I can't." Is all she says and Percy has his hands wrapped in her shirt as he pulls her forward. He can't hear anything over Thalia's shouts.

But the way Artemis is looking at him tells him this is dangerous ground and that yeah he should probably back off.

"Percy." She says in a warning that has him silently pissing his pants.

Then it hits him and all he can do is drop the goddess and step back slowly.

He steps back slowly as Thalia races towards the goddess in a panicked flurry.

But Artemis shoos the hunter away with a look and then her eyes land back onto Percy who is slowly shaking his head and looking at the floor.

"No." He says softly and Artemis steps towards him with a look of concern.

"It's not your fault, I fear she has always been a spy for her." She says soothingly.

Percy shakes his head and glares at the goddess; Thalia is just too stunned to say anything so instead she watches the two with eyes like a hawk.

"No, you don't know her like I do." He says in a growl.

Artemis feels her stomach drop and a cold feeling settles in her stomach, she recognises the emotion quickly and tries to push it off to the side.

But her mind is still spinning asking questions she doesn't want to think about.

'_What is he to her?'_

'_What is she to him?'_

'_Where they lovers?'_

'_Why does this matter to me?'_

Before she can voice her concerns, Thalia has stepped into the fray with a frown and a look that makes the goddess feel kind of bad.

"What are you two talking about? Who has her?" she demands and Artemis looks at her with a sad face, but Percy continues to glare at the goddess.

"Gaea." Percy says looking at Thalia after a few moments, "And Artemis over here thinks Kim is a spy for Gaea." He ignores the way he wants to say 'was' because for all he cares Kim is still alive. He turns back towards Artemis with a deep frown. "I'm going to find her."

Percy turns to leave but is stopped by Artemis.

"No. You are not going anywhere."

Percy has spun around in seconds and if looks could kill than the goddess would be dead.

"Not five minutes ago you were telling me to leave, and I am." But the goddess moves towards him one hand out gripping onto his arm.

"When I said that, it was for your safety, this, what you are doing, is not safe." She says and Percy can see underneath her commanding tone and he can hear the hint of worry and protectiveness.

"I need to do this." he says softly.

But Artemis shakes her head tears just visible in her eyes and Percy's heart breaks a little.

He drops his shoulders and looks at her with a blank face.

"Promise you won't go looking for her." She says looking back at Thalia and then at Percy with a stern look.

Thalia nods her head softly, and Percy follows after a few tense moments.

* * *

"I thought you weren't going?" Thalia's voice breaks through the night and Percy winces and turns towards his cousin with a smirk.

He takes her clothes and he bag in and he shakes his head in amusement.

"I thought the same of you?"

Thalia smirks and shoulders her pack again. "I figured you would need some help."

Percy smiles again and continues walking, Thalia by his side.

"So do you have any idea where they would be?" She asks after ten minutes of silence.

Percy frowns and looks down at the demigod beside him. "I have a vague idea of where she is."

And the two continue into the night, unaware of what will happen to them.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'T'."

Thalia rolls her eyes and looks at the man next to her. "Let me guess is it a tree."

Percy chuckles and claps his hand slowly. "Congratulations all smart one." He looks down at her unimpressed face and holds back the laughter. "Your turn."

"I spy- This game is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Wow great comeback seaweed brain."

"Shh."

"Don't tell me to 'shh', no one tells me to 'shh'-"

Percy pulls her down into a crouch and clamps his hand over her mouth, Thalia fumbles slightly trying to fight off the hand and regain her composure but Percy gives her a stern look and gestures over the trunk they are sitting behind.

Thalia rolls her eyes and pulls the hand off her finally and looks over the fallen tree.

She almost laughs at the amount of monsters that surround the warehouse, there is no way in Hades they can get in there undetected and get out, well they probably could get out but Thalia doubts they would get out alive, more like in body bags, well what would be left of them would be in the body bags.

"We need help." Percy says softly.

Thalia frowns. "Can't you use your godly mumbo jumbo?"

Percy raises a sceptical eyebrow. "Mumbo jumbo?"

Thalia rolls her eyes again; they are probably getting a workout from the amount of times she has done the movement.

"You godly powers."

Percy scoffs and looks into his hands. "Yeah I could but I may end up wiping out half the town."

Thalia looks at him and he frowns.

"What I ran away during training."

"So what kind of help where you thinking of?" Thalia mutters resting against the log her knees up to her chest.

Percy just looks at her with puppy dog eyes and she almost screams.

"Oh no, you have got to be kidding me. We walked all night and now you want to send me back to try and convince them to come to your rescue. Do you realise how much trouble I will get in? I will be on wash up duty for two months, possibly more." She hisses and Percy rolls his eyes at her.

"Please, it is our only chance."

"Fine." She crosses her arms and glares at him. "Then you go for help, and I will stay here."

Percy frowns at her sceptically.

"Gaea wants me alive, she wouldn't think twice about killing you and who would the hunters listen to? Me or you?"

Thalia growls, because she knows he is right and she hates it.

"Then we should both go back." Percy gives her a look and she knows it is a bad idea.

"Then Artemis will not only be angry at us but we will have done this for nothing." Thalia growls again and stands up.

"Fine." She turns her back and continues back the way she came. "But wait here, and don't do anything stupid."

Percy just smirks and wraps his arms around his knees and waits.

"I won't, but hurry."

He doesn't see the Cyclops standing behind him.

**Sorry about the slight cliff hanger, hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	15. It All Comes Together

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO.**

**Enjoy. **

His chest pounded as he tried to heave the dirt out of his lungs, his ribs colliding with rocks and the ground heavily as he began to pant, the thrumming in his ears created a burning sensation that was becoming painful, but not as painful as the pain in his ankle, he had no doubt that it was sprained.

He also knew that it would be able to heal itself over the space of a few minutes due to his new status as a god.

But still that didn't mean that the pain wasn't there.

In fact the pain was there up until the time where he was dragged to his feet and told to move.

Then the pain seemed to flare for a total minute before the pain dulled and Percy knew that the problem was fixed.

'Good.' He though as the Cyclops gripped his arms and folded them behind his back. 'Then I won't look as weak.'

It was sad that his new found pride had formed, but he guessed that was one of the side effects of godhood. It's not like none of the others had pride because they definitely had pride, a whole truck load of pride, he was sure that they would be able to drown in it because there was enough of it.

They walked for a total of ten minutes and Percy frowned at the realisation of how close they were to the base no doubt that was his first mistake, his scouting after Thalia left when he went up close and personal with the hide out of his enemy.

That was when the Cyclops attacked, the Cyclops that had apparently been following him for the past two hours and he somehow had not been able to hear, see or surprisingly smell the beast as it approached and stalked him.

They walked into the open warehouse which had once again transformed into some kind of palace just be entering through the front doors, but that was godly voodoo for you.

"I already know where to go." Percy said as he was dragged down a familiar corridor. "So if you want you can just let me off here."

The Cyclops scoffed, literally scoffed and that caught Percy off guard for a moment.

"Nice try, but unfortunately the cells are a little full so you will be staying with another prisoner. That way we know you won't try and escape without killing your new cell mate."

Yeah Percy didn't like this Cyclops; he was smarter than the rest and seemed a little too well informed to be just a usual lackey, so this Cyclops seemed to be high up on the scale.

Just his luck.

A door opened where shock horror there was no door, and Percy was thrown into the room and he landed flat on his face, and yes it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

The door slammed shut and Percy groaned.

"Stupid, ugly, BEAST!" he shouted spinning around to where the door once was.

He stood panting facing the door trying to calm his mind before he let his other self out and about, because yeah he did remember that he would be placed in a cell with a mortal.

Wait.

Slowly he turned around looking for another body in the dark cell; sure of course there would be no light in here.

"They won't hear you." A familiar voice sounded.

His eyes zeroed in towards the corner where his eyes which had finally adjusted could see a faintly visible outline of a body.

The form moved to stand but collapsed to the ground as if its knees had given way; Percy rushed to the side and helped her up.

"Whoa, just relax." He said moving her towards the makeshift bed of straw. Slowly he lifted the face and looked the girls face.

And the world around him collapsed suddenly there was a light and water, yes he was crying but if you asked him later he would deny that.

"Kim!" he cried wrapping his arms around her neck, he heard her laugh slightly and he let go to look at her again cupping her face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." She says and Percy has to brush away the tears from her face.

At that moment Percy couldn't believe that anyone would think that she is or was an agent of Gaea, especially when he saw the bright purple mark that seemed to cover her left eye.

He laughs slightly and shakes his head before looking back up at her. "I know this may not make you feel any better but, I'm here to rescue you."

Kim laughs loud and Percy is confused, a moment ago she didn't have enough energy to even stand. But he shakes it off and laughs with her.

"Yeah that doesn't make me feel better, especially when I already have a plan to get out of here." She looks at Percy slyly and he smiles back at her.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Firstly he would love to explain in great detail the plans of their escape and how they escaped, but honestly Percy has and had no idea of how on earth they managed to escape.

At the moment they were standing in the hallway, the doors now clearly visible and there was a loud siren wailing in the distance as one of the painting on the wall's eyes began glow a bright red.

He stood watching the painting for what felt like a few seconds to him and a few hundred hours for Kim.

"Percy!" she hissed grabbing his arm bringing him back to where he was. "We need to leave."

He shook his head and looked around the hallway at all the doors. "We need to get them out of here." He said with a strong conviction, he remembered the Cyclops telling him about the cells being full, and perhaps it was the siren sounding or the cells inmates being scared enough not to make a sound, because there was an eerie silence that befell the room as the siren stopped.

Kim looked at him and for the first time she looked afraid, yes that along with their mysterious escape and Kim's attitude in the cell should have been a warning in Percy's mind that in fact he was stepping into a trap.

But he didn't think of it that way.

No instead he thought she was scared of being caught escaping and the implications that would come along with that.

"No! We need to leave." She tried pulling his arm again, but Percy slipped her grasp easily and stared back at her in concern.

"Kim, I know you are afraid" he says holding her forearms she looks up at him in confusion before picking her composure up and nodding pouting her lip slightly. "But we need to get them out now."

"Get me out first and then come back for them." Percy frowns slightly, he doesn't know where she is going with this but he knows if he leaves know there is the chance that when he comes back the doors will not be visible again.

"I can't stay here any longer." She says softly tears rolling down her cheeks. "They will hurt me." she looks up at Percy and he winces as he waits for the final blow. "Again." And there it is.

Percy grabs her hand and pulls her behind him as he runs through the hallway, he knows he needs to take a left and then a right and then another right and then he will be out in the sunlight.

But as he takes the final turn to the right he literally runs into a wall with a thud, Kim landing on top of him in a piled heap.

He stands quickly touching the wall testing it before he slams his fist into it and a kick to the skirting board; he growls and shoves his hand into his hair.

"I don't understand." He growls pacing, trying to control his emotions. "This was the escape, I had it memorised."

Kim watches him with a frown. "They brought me in through another way." Percy turns to look at her. "Through the uh? 'Throne room.'" She doesn't fake the shudders this time, they are natural and she would do anything not to have to go back there again.

Percy follows her shudder, but he thinks he wasn't taken there, possibly because she is not there, and when she is not there the room is not in use.

"Which way did you go?"

They are running again and within minutes they make it to the 'throne room.'

Percy is the first through the door, his feet thudding across the ground as he races towards the middle of the room, Kim is behind him her footfalls light and slow as she enters the room in a walk, the door shuts behind her softly with a click.

Percy spins towards her his face frantic as she stand calmly and emotionlessly against the door.

"Which way?" he asks hurriedly, before pausing as a soft smile graces her features. "Kim?"

She smirks at him and Percy feels a cold chill in the air.

Suddenly there is a tall mass behind him gripping their hand against his mouth, their other hand on his neck to stop his movement, he squirms against it and slowly his muscles refuse to work and his brain almost shuts down from lack of oxygen.

"I would say I'm sorry but..."

And then the floor swallows him up.

* * *

Feet race across the cold ground as the huntresses, race along the track that has been formed from years of use.

Thalia is at the head of the pack leading her sisters towards where she had left Percy, Artemis having transported herself there within moments of the knowledge being passed to her.

Thalia can still see the look of anger and worry etched on her face.

They run along towards where she had left Percy, the smell of smoke lingers in the air and she thinks that the idiot of a boy has started a fire and is probably getting some monsters attention, but when she arrives by the fallen log and finds the place empty.

Except for the goddess who has her back to them and is facing at where the factory is.

Or where it use to be.

Slowly Thalia moves towards her leader, her heart heavy with guilt and anger.

Around where the factory was is nothing but a pile of smoking debris as mortals quickly tend to the flames, trucks wail in the distance and the bright red trucks that belong to the cities fire department stand out.

"He is gone." Artemis mutters silently, her face is a mask showing no emotions, but Thalia can hear the sound of worry hidden underneath the dulcet tones. "Again."

Thalia can't stop the tears.


	16. Guilty Conscious

**Hey Thanks for the Reviews/Follows/Favourites.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO.**

**Enjoy.**

The room is quiet, no one says anything and no one really knows what to say.

Poseidon continues to stare at nothing his cheeks still bright red from his screaming and tantrum, he doesn't know what else to say and he wants to be angry, he really does but he can't find the energy, he can't even find the energy to cry so he sits in silence and refuses to look at anyone.

Artemis is still on her throne and she is watching her brother with careful eyes as he stares blankly at the floor, she is the only one watching him no one else dares to look at him while he searches.

She watches him again and again as he shakes his head in confusion and grunts in annoyance as he comes back empty handed, again and again.

Finally he looks up and Artemis swears he is going to cry, to break down in tears.

"I can't see them."

The words seem to echo in the room and the huntress doesn't know if that is because of the empty feeling in the room or it is just in her head, just her imagination as one of her fears come true.

She doesn't cry but.

She is stronger than this and she refuses to cry.

"Look again." She hears herself say but it is like she is in another room listening in because she doesn't sound like herself, she sounds like a monotonous robot.

One of Hephaestus' faulty experiments.

But she knows he is looking again, the light in the room dims slightly as he zones in as he searches his forethought looking for some kind of clue as to where they could be.

She hears a sob and it takes her a moment to realise it is coming from her brother.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He is gripping his head in pain and she wants to snap at him to tell him the pain he is feeling could not be worse to what Percy is suffering from.

But she doesn't she holds her tongue because the lights have dimmed again and he is searching still.

"We won't be able to find them until they want to be found."

Artemis looks over at her sister and frowns, she knows it is the truth, of course it is, but that doesn't mean Artemis wants her brother to stop looking and that doesn't mean Apollo stops looking.

"We need to find them." Zeus says, his voice is soft and yet everyone looks towards him as if he had all the answers, but he doesn't, no one does.

The room delves further into silence and they are all silent.

"I told you that you shouldn't have agreed to him joining the hunt." Artemis says across the room she is talking to Zeus but her words reach everyone.

"It's not your fault." Hermes replies from across the room, his phone on silent for the first time in a decade.

But it is it's her fault he is gone. Her fault he was taken.

If she had gone with him though, would things have turned out differently? Would he be okay? Would he be sitting across from her at her camp talking discussing battle plans? Or would he be asking her about her day while they sat under the moonlight?

She doubted that.

But that didn't mean that somewhere deep down inside her she didn't wish for it.

"I just want my son back." Poseidon whispers and everyone looks at him they all hated losing a child sadly it happened all the time.

"We will find him, brother." Hera says patting him on the back, he is quiet thought they all are.

The silence lasts for a week until they go back to normal business.

But even then they are more quiet than usual.

* * *

The huntresses go back to life as normal, but they know not to disturb their leader.

Thalia visits her often and they sit in the tent talking about their next campsite, and so what is along the way they talk about where Percy might be and if he is okay.

They don't talk about what he may be doing because they don't want to know, they do know enough from what they hear along the grapevine.

They hear things that are enough to send shivers down their spines.

Of what he does to his enemies and how he belongs to them and they will never get him back.

Thalia cried when she heard it.

She refused to tell Annabeth or anyone else when she saw them and when they asked whether they knew anything.

She just puts on a brave smile and tells them that they don't know anything, they don't ask anymore.

Artemis visit's Poseidon one day, her face a void of emotion and when he asks she tells him, he cries and half of Seattle gets whipped out in an earthquake.

She stays with him that day and she promises that she will find him he thanks her and when she leaves she can't help but collapse to the ground, but still she refuses to cry.

Thalia finds her later and wordlessly helps her up.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asks once Thalia comes back, they all know how important Percy was, they aren't stupid.

Thalia looks back to the tent where she had placed Artemis moments ago.

"I don't know. It's been a hard couple of months." She mutters rubbing her eyes.

Phoebe nods her head wordlessly and orders the huntresses to pack up camp; they listen without a second word although their faces speak thousands.

"Where to next?"

"Chicago." She fiddles with her hands and moves around on the spot. "We have word he might be there along with Gaea."

Phoebe nods her head and looks back.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she pulls her friend further away from camp until they are standing beside a tree not too far from camp but out of ear shot. "I mean from what we have heard, he isn't exactly the same Percy he was before."

Thalia glares at her. "We need to help him." she says, it's a warning and Phoebe knows it.

"No I mean, shouldn't we ask for help or something?" she says dejectedly.

"Artemis doesn't want to ask for help." Thalia says, even she thinks it is a stupid idea.

"But we need it, we need help, there are hundreds of monsters, a couple of gods, a primordial and a Hero/god gone deranged."

"Do not speak of Percy like that!" Thalia hissed, Phoebe eased up and watched as Thalia began to pace.

"You know what he has done, what he is doing. I hate to say this but he is not the same." Thalia stops and glares at Phoebe. "Thalia, you need to convince her, tell her that we are going to need help."

Thalia knew she was right but like Hades she was going to admit it.

"He isn't going to see us and remember who he was before this and switch sides. You heard of the magic Gaea can do, she has him under lock and key and I doubt just seeing someone he recognises will fix him." Phoebe continued.

"I just want my friend back." She mutters her head slumped towards her chest.

"We all want him back." Thalia looks back up with a confused expression; no one else wanted him back. "We all miss our cleaner." Phoebe smiles and Thalia can't help but smile back.

"I will see what I can do." Thalia says and Phoebe nods her head gratefully.

"Thank you."

* * *

"No." Artemis mutters as she watches the flames of her hearth.

"But my lady, we may need back up." Thalia begs Artemis looks back up at her with a warning flash that the huntress obeys.

"No, this is my fault and I will go in by myself."

Thalia freezes and looks at the goddess, this is suicide, even if she is a goddess, once Gaea gets a hold of her she will never leave and the Olympians need her.

"My Lady-"

"Leave Thalia, I leave tomorrow." She looks back at the huntress with stern eyes. "You must not tell anyone where I am going, you must keep them out and away from this tent while I search the city."

Thalia is quiet for a moment watching her leader, speechless. "Wh-What will I tell them?"

Artemis looks back down at the flames and she is quiet for a moment and Thalia desperately wants to know what she is thinking.

"Tell them I am ill."

"My Lady, I beg you not to go."

"Thalia." The goddess looks up from the flames and stares at the huntress. "I said. Leave."

Thalia listens and leaves the tent in anger, she spends an hour shooting arrows at trees, but the next day she sticks to her word and no one enters the tent.

* * *

Artemis returns that night, she is sitting in the tent when Artemis checks.

"Did you find them?"

She shakes her head.

This continues for a week, and Thalia almost doesn't ask one night but she shakes her head and when she arrives to the tent one night and she asks the question she is surprised to see the goddess bob her head in reply.

Thalia doesn't know if she should be happy or scared.

She sticks with the latter.


	17. Mind Warp

**Thanks guys for all the reviews/favourites/follows I appreciate it.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Enjoy.**

Blood drips from his hands as he watches his captive struggle, the boys' blonde hair is dripping with sweat and his bound hands were dripping with the same substances.

"Please," he pleads tears dripping down his face. "Please don't do this."

"Tell me where they are!" he growls his voice cuts into the boy and he winces his head lowers towards his chest where his purple shirt is now darkened by the crimson liquid.

"I don't know!" he cries and he lifts his head his eyes forced shut as the light burns into him.

"Yes you do, Roman." He spits the knife is in his hand and he moves forward his intent clear and the boy tries to move back in his chair.

"Please, please."

Percy grins slightly and he swiftly moves towards the chair and elegantly he is kneeling down beside him a pout on his face as he moves the boys head so that he can get a better look at him, the boy quivers.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he moves the knife to the boys throat and mimics the blade moving along his throat before throwing it and embedding it into the door. "No, but my friends." He shakes his head and tutts loudly. "Sometimes they get a little carried away." The door opens and the boy shivers in fear and looks back towards the man beside him.

"Please, no, please, I'm begging."

"I know," the monsters move closer and so does the man their cheeks are touch and he mockingly soothes the boy. "But." He leans into the boy's ear his back to the monsters and he can hear the way his heart beat speeds up the way his sobs wrack his body. "You didn't tell me where THEY WERE!" He screams into his ear and the boy freezes for a moment before his sobs get louder and louder.

He stands slowly and watches the boy as he backs out of the room. The monsters move forward slowly and by the time Percy is out of the room the screaming starts.

* * *

"Gaea wants to see you." A drachne hisses, he ignores the beast and moves towards his room.

He has no need for that woman; he doesn't want to see her to hear what she has to say. He has done well in his missions and he does everything he is told to do and more, so why should he see her if she was more than likely just going to yell at him.

He sits in his room quietly; it's what he does know.

He can't remember much; sure he will remember small pieces of information like how he stopped some monster or something that had something to do with Time.

But he doesn't remember much.

The first thing he remembers is waking up on a bed with an older woman beside him holding his hand, she had explained some things to him sure, but it didn't really make sense.

Nothing did and he was just caught in the motions.

There is another knock on the door and it startles him.

"Come in." He calls and he folds his hands into his lap.

He knows this much anger isn't right and it really just shouldn't be but she whispers in his ear that it is normal and that he should be angry, he should really be thankful that she is there and will always help him.

And yeah he is becoming attached to Gaea.

The same drachne stands at the door her eyes roam the room before landing on him, she does something that Percy believes should be a smile.

"I said Gaea wants you." Percy opens his mouth to object but she interrupts him with a long hiss. "It is a new mission." Understanding floods through him and he nods his head before following her out the door.

They walk in relative silence and it doesn't take long for them to reach the throne room, Gaea sits in her throne, beside her is an empty one.

He doesn't know what it is for but when he asks Gaea about it she replies with a shake of her head that it was for a powerful being, but he changed so there is no use for it.

But Percy finds it odd that she doesn't just remove the extra throne.

"My lady." He greets kneeling by her feet, she smiles at him and orders everyone to leave them, they oblige.

"Perseus." She greets with a nod of her head. "I have a new mission for you."

Percy continues to kneel and looks up from his position.

"I have an agent who I feel has... Lost their touch." Percy looks confused, he has been asked to do many things before but never to a co worker, never has he been asked to get rid of one, he doubts if he would be able to do it. "I need you to get rid of her."

Percy is silent for a moment before he nods his head slowly.

"Yes, My lady, may I ask who my target is?"

She smiles a little and he feels his blood speed up like he has run a mile and is ready for more.

"Kim."

And Percy smiles; he gets the feeling like he never liked her in the first place anyway.

* * *

She is sitting at one of the tables, she is young, well younger than him anyway and she never sees him coming, she never looks up to see the sword as it moves down towards her.

Her screams echo in the room.

And for the first time he feels remorseful for a kill.

Months go by slowly and he feels empty, the joys he use to get from killing disappears slowly until he feels like a robot, someone who doesn't feel.

He doesn't like it and at night he is plagued by nightmares of the innocent he has killed, of the children he has slaughtered and tortured as if it was all some kind of game and to him that is exactly what it was.

It was a game.

But he has a feeling he isn't the player, no he feels more like a piece on the game board, an important piece but also one that can be lost without losing.

He wonders how long it will be until he ends up like the girl, like Kim.

* * *

It is early one morning and he has just returned from a hunt, his clothes are sticky and his hands smell like sewage water.

Immediately he is in the shower and washing himself off before he moves towards the throne room Gaea is sitting on her chair and he wonders if she sleeps there.

He kneels and she motions for him to stand.

"A camp has been spotted not far from here."

She nods her head thoughtfully and he is frozen to the ground awaiting orders.

"And what do you suggest we do?"

"Send the Cyclops." He says immediately and she quirks a brow.

"Fair enough."

She sends a messenger off and gives her permission for him to leave, he does so and moves straight for his bed, he fears sleep but he needs it.

He pulls himself under the covers and allows himself to stretch, and then the alarms go off.

He is pulling off his armour when he sees an arrow whiz past and strike a hell hound straight into the skull, the best evaporates into golden dust immediately.

"Take Cover!" he calls racing for an up turned table.

"How many are there?" he hears someone shout.

He ignores them and tries to focus on his heart which is leaping out of his chest with the thought of a new challenge he smiles viscously.

Quickly he leaps from behind his makeshift shield and pulls out his sword and he races forward. An arrow just misses his arm as he twists and turns, he is not going to die or be injured today.

Another one misses his leg and he is getting closer to his attacker, his eyes locate it quickly, or should he say her quickly, her silver eyes haunt him and he knows them.

He has to.

They look at him and he looks at them in a question, she raises her bow again and aims it for him, he dives just as she lets the arrow loose and he lands behind one of the walls in the hallway.

He looks past the corner and jumps back as an arrow just misses his face.

"Artemis I presume." He calls out, he can tell that she has stopped launching her arrows for a moment and he smiles.

"You don't remember, do you?" she says instead he can hear the quiver in her voice, and yeah he is confused.

"Remember what?" he calls poking his head out into the hallway, he gets a look at her face and he can't remember anything except for her eyes, he remembers those.

But he could never place them.

"Remember your family, your friends." She states.

He cocks a brow and moves slowly away from his hiding spot.

"I have none of those."

She growls and moves towards him. "Yes you do." Her hand is curled into his shirt and he doesn't like that one bit.

He pushes her and she lands on her back with a wince.

'_She wants to kill you.'_

'_Fight her.'_

'_Stop her!'_

He raises his sword and stalks towards the girl on the ground.

"You won't kill me! You won't!"

He doesn't know if he is convincing her or himself, but when he lunges his mind feels at war.


	18. Warning: Stay Away From Carpets

**Thanks for all the Reviews/Favourites/Follows.**

**I appreciate it.**

**So this is the second last Chapter, enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Artemis swiftly moves out of the way but the sword clips her knee as she bends out of the way, she grunts in pain but quickly turns back towards Percy who has a deranged look in his eyes.

"Percy," She calls as she defends herself from another attack. "Percy listen to me." she pushes him away and he staggers for a moment before advancing again.

She dives out of the way as he slams the butt of his sword where her face was just seconds ago.

"Why should I?" He growls as she throws a knife just missing his shoulder.

And she doesn't know what to say to that. Why should he listen to her? A goddess who for eons has never felt this way about a man, yes there was Orion but this feels different to her.

This feels better.

"Stop this!" she shouts as he throws a punch hitting her side with a slight sting, really he was going to have to do better than that.

But he doesn't answer and his body is on top of hers and they are wrestling on the floor as he tries to move his sword towards her head and as she tries to move it far away from her neck.

She doesn't know what to do or how to get through to him, she knows that this could last forever this battle they have going on, it could last for an eternity and they would never tire, but she needed this to stop, she needed him to see her properly and not this distorted view Gaea had her pinned to be in his mind.

He pushes down further and she pushes up with a grunt.

Sweat beads their forehead and their cheeks redden as they push and pull.

_Like the moon and the ocean._

She pushes the thoughts away and look into his eyes. The once beautiful green looks foggy and clouded, they no longer hold the youthful shine they had held and she is almost sad to see it go.

He concentration fades slightly and he lands a blow to her shoulder cutting into the skin deeply and easily.

She yelped in pain.

Percy looked at her softly, the voice in his head was quiet for a moment and he kept looking from her injury and back towards her face, he hurt her.

That was supposed to be a good thing.

Right?

So why did he feel bad about it?

'_She wants to kill you and everyone you care about.'_

He pushes the feelings away and focuses back on the goddess.

"You won't hurt me, anymore." He grunts pushing the blade further down and it takes half her mind not to head butt him.

They continue to wrestle on the ground for what feels like hours but in reality is only a couple of seconds.

The blade is inches from Artemis' chest when she swallows her pride and starts to beg.

"Please, Percy, please don't do this."

And he stops his eyes scan her face and for a moment they just look at each other, before Percy jumps off her with agility she is envious of, he looks down at her and back towards the blade, quickly he throws it so that it lands further away from him and he looks back down at her with a panicked expression.

"Percy-"

But he just looks at her and runs down the hallway in a hurry.

That is when Artemis decides to leave.

Maybe Thalia was right, maybe she did need back up.

* * *

"Zeus."

The god in question turns towards her with a slight smile, his children hardly ever visit him and really after eons it gets a little old.

"Artemis." He returns as the goddess runs up to him from across the courtyard, they are in one of Hera's gardens, you would have never guessed that Hera was a gardener, well she wasn't really but she wanted a new garden after Zeus' last affair and he gave her what she wanted.

She walks beside him after catching up with him and they spend a few moments in quiet as they walk along the path, Nymphs work beside them in keeping everything healthy and she makes sure she waves to the ones she knows.

"What is it you want?" Zeus asks, he doesn't look at her instead he scans the garden with interest. It wouldn't surprise her if this was his first time in this particular garden.

She chews on her bottom lip but otherwise stands straight and tall beside her father.

"I saw Perseus." Zeus stops walking and slowly swivels to look at his daughter with a curious expression, he is careful not to give too much away but Artemis can tell he is concerned and interested just by the fact he has stopped them and is now facing her. "I think we can get him out and stop Gaea."

Zeus shakes his head slowly. "I am fearful for his life; Gaea isn't one I would ally with." He turns around and picks up a flower from a bush. "Have you told Poseidon?" he asks again fiddling with the flower.

Artemis nods her head in reply.

She remembers the look of triumph on his face and the smile that widened momentarily, before remembering what he has done.

She doesn't think Percy will ever be the same again.

"Then we must order and attack on the base." He says with a smile before placing the flower in his daughter's hand. "We shall be victorious in this."

* * *

They plan their attack for days, they fight constantly about who will do what and who will go where, Artemis nearly screams in frustration when they push their day of attack, back a day.

"We need to get him out now!" she screeches, but Athena stands by her word.

"They haven't moved base since your attack." She looks back down at the map slightly before looking back up at her half sister. "They are clearly preparing for this and it would be wise if we were prepared as much as we could be before we attack."

Artemis decides to stay out of the war room after that.

Days go past and Artemis can't get the picture of Percy out of her head, she can't stop noticing the way he looked at her, as if he had been dunked under water and when he breached the surface for air he was in another place. Like being dunked in a small river and waking up in an ocean.

It took all her effort not to reach out and touch his face to see if he would be able to recognise her touch.

Athena leaves the war room one day, well not just one day; it was the day before they were set to leave, to embark on their rescue mission.

Artemis sees her sister coming but refuses to move from her position on the archery range, she does lower her weapons though, albeit slowly but still.

"I need you to visit Hecate, she has brewed a potion that may counter effect whatever spell Gaea has over him."

Artemis just nods her head and leaves for the underworld, Hades doesn't object he simply lets her in with a nod of his head and goes back to whatever he was doing.

She walks for what feels like hours before she reaches a small cave where a luminous green light comes from, it is everything like a child's movie, she doesn't knock, she doesn't need to she is expected.

Hecate looks up at her before nodding and moving towards the back end of the cave, Artemis looks around is distaste, she feels claustrophobic but she stays there all the same.

The goddess comes back with a vial of purple liquid; it looks still like water and is slightly transparent.

"I don't know if this will work." She says slowly as she inspects the vial, before handing it over. "But it should." She turns to move away and Artemis takes it that she has been dismissed, but Hecate turns around her finger in the air as if about to point something out.

"And make sure he is nowhere near carpet when he drinks it, maybe give him a bucket."

Artemis looks at the vial and back up perplexed. "Why?"

Hecate shrugs. "He has to get the other spell out somehow."

She turns to leave back towards a book, and Artemis takes that as her cue to leave.

She doesn't sleep that night, she can't.

Because his face plagues her dreams.


	19. I Will Wait An Eternity For You

**Last Chapter and Yes it is rushed, thank you for noticing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites.**

**There will be no sequel to this in the near distant future so please don't expect one.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Enjoy and farewell.**

He drifts in and out of consciousness when he hears them talking over his bed, he can't exactly understand what they are saying but he knows who they are, well he thinks he knows who they are. He can hear Gaea's voice like a soft rumble and beside her he can hear Circe's sweet voice almost lulling him to sleep.

He doesn't remember what he is doing here, no, he can't really remember much, when was his last mission? When was the base attacked? And who in Hades name was that girl with the silver eyes? And why does he keep forgetting her name?

There is another rumble in the distance and the women stop talking for a moment, he wonders if a Cyclops or giant has stepped into the room, and is talking to his leaders.

But there is a wailing in the distance and it sounds familiar and he doesn't know what it is but he gets the urge to get up and run for his sword and armour, he knows this sound he does.

Gaea is talking louder and the rumble grows he doesn't know what she is saying or anything but there are footsteps and he thinks someone has left him, but not both because there is a soft hand on his arm and another on his cheek.

Circe.

Slowly he drifts back into a deep sleep.

* * *

He dreams of the silver eyed girl, her name on the tip of his tongue and he can't say it, almost as if someone is holding his tongue whenever he tries to speak.

She is glaring at him and walks around him like he is a piece of meat and she is a hungry animal, she stalks around him and he has to turn around to look at her, there is a man beside her and Percy thinks this is what he will look like when he is older, well except the angry look n his eyes. He stands still on the outside of where the girl is walking, his arms are folded and he looks like he has payed money to watch this show.

He is about to ask who they are when the man speaks his voice a low rumble and reminds Percy of the sea.

"Do you really think we loved you." He laughs in a cold and calculating way that sends shivers down his spine.

"Who are you?" he asks, refusing to let them know that they have gotten to him.

The girl laughs and her eyes shift to watch him the silver glints in the moonlight and Percy feels intimidated.

"I am the one that will kill you."

And she lunges.

* * *

"This way!" Apollo shouts racing down a hallway, his bow in one hand as he signals which way they are going with the other.

Artemis follows behind him and beside her is Hermes who blasts any and all monsters who get in their way or threaten them.

He jogs at a slower pace than usual beside Artemis who carries the vial in her jacket pocket, she is careful not to jostle it too much in fears that it will fall out and smash, then they would have to detox Percy the old fashioned way, by locking him in a room by himself for either a few months or anywhere up to years.

She hopes it doesn't come to that.

They all reach a door in which Hermes shoulder charges open the door turns into splinters as the god steadies himself on their feet, what they find is worse than they imagined.

Percy is still on the bed his eyes closed and his breathing steady, beside him stands Circe who glares at the three as if expecting them all along.

Artemis figures she probably has been especially from the look she gives Artemis.

"Hello." She greets with a slight wave of her hand.

Hermes covers his eyes and turns towards the hallway.

"Don't look; her ugliness will turn you into a pig!"

Artemis has half a mind not to beat him over the head, because right now is not the time for joking. Circe glares at the god and removes her hands from Percy where she points her finger towards the trickster.

"I will end you, messenger."

Hermes looks up with a slight quirk of his lip. "Are you sure you won't turn me into some form of animal."

She growls and lunges at him ignoring the two beside him, okay so maybe she won't end Hermes, because his plan was actually a good one, she hates to admit that.

Artemis' hands grip Percy's arm and then all Hades breaks lose.

Percy's eyes open wide and he lets out a loud battle cry before thrashing on the bed, Apollo pushes a shocked Artemis out of the way and pulls Percy into his lap his arms like a steel cage wrapped around him.

He grunts in pain as the younger god throws his head back, hitting his collar bone and just missing his chin, Artemis is frozen solid in shock watching the two her eyes sting from hurt as tears threaten to spill over her lids.

"Artemis! Hurry!" Apollo calls in between grunts of pain and surprise as Percy thrashes violently, his eyes located solely on the goddess beside him.

She doesn't see joy at the prospect of freedom in those eyes, no, all she can see is recognition and hatred, and she wants to cry, well after she pokes out his eyes for looking at him like that.

What? She is a goddess and deserves respect.

"I hate you!" He spits at her, like literally spits it lands just a few feet from her but she is too dumbfounded to do anything.

"Midlife crisis, later Artemis." Apollo says dodging a punch to his chin. "This isn't easy!" he yelps in pain as Percy manages a blow, instinctively his hand moves up towards his jaw, Percy takes this as his opportunity to attack the goddess.

Artemis stands still and watches him rush her, Apollo screams out a warning and Hermes dives on top of Percy, the two wrestle on the floor before Hermes kicks the younger man in the shin, Percy lets out a cry and starts up his assault again.

Hermes manages to grab each of his wrists in each hand as he pins the boy to the floor, his knees on Percy's thighs.

"Artemis, hurry."

She shakes her head in shock and pushes the tears back as she rushes towards the two on the floor she kneels down beside Percy's head as he tries to somehow bite her hand as it reaches towards his face.

"I hate you!" he cries again. "You won't kill me!" he screams.

She unscrews the vial quickly as Apollo jumps to the other side, to keep his face angled up, once the vial is unscrewed she places one hand on his nose, to open his mouth after a few moments and a purple faced Percy, his mouth opens wide and she pours the liquid down his throat.

He tries to spit it out but Artemis' hand on his mouth, clamping it shut makes it impossible. He glares up at the goddess and slowly she watches as the thrashing and movement stops and his eyes grow glassy and the lids begin to drop slowly.

His breathing evens and they all sigh in relief, well up until Percy throws up all over Apollo.

"YUCK!"

* * *

Artemis sits down in her step mother's garden, the one that was built when Zeus had an affair with Leto, her mother.

No one visits this garden, well except Artemis and Apollo, they would visit here when they were children and get lost in the rose bushes and try to destroy as many plants and statues as they could, just out of spite of their step mother.

"I thought you would be here." Artemis looks up at Percy and she smiles slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

It had been close to a year since Percy had been captured by Gaea, no one knew what happened to the primordial, or where she went but when she asked about it everyone just said that she 'Didn't want to know what happened to him.' Poseidon would then smile and sit up straighter with a proud smile on his face.

Since then Percy had either been at camp, in Atlantis or just basically avoiding her.

"I was uh" He sits down beside her and she notices the small box in his arm. "I was actually looking for you." He looks back at her and nods his head.

She can tell what he is thinking because she is thinking it too.

_Awkward._

"Well you found me." She prompts and he smiles and laughs at nothing.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"Trust me neither am I."

They both laugh slightly before he hands her the box.

She looks at it and then back up at him with a concerned look.

"What is this?" He looks at her and laughs awkwardly.

"It's a gift."

"I can see that."

He shakes his head looks at her with a slight smile. "Well are you going to open it?"

She smiles and looks at him with a mischievous look. "What's it for?"

He frowns slightly and purses his lips as he tries not to laugh. "It is a 'Sorry for scaring you and throwing up everywhere' present."

She nods her head and looks up at him. "You don't need to apologise for throwing up everywhere." She states and he gives her a look and is about to reply when she interrupts him. "You only threw up on Apollo and he deserved it."

They both laugh and Percy stuffs his hands deeper in his pockets to stop the nerves.

"Open it."

She rolls her eyes and slowly undoes the bow, she takes her time and offers Percy the occasional sly glance, he grows frustrated and she tries not to laugh at his face.

The bow falls off and she opens the lid, inside is a small shell, it is nothing great, but the colouring. It is silver on the inside with a slight green around the edges.

"It's not the best looking thing, but in Atlantis it is one of the finest shells." She picks it up and examines it with a careful eye, it feels weak but she knows if she dropped it off Olympus it would still be intact when it would land on earth.

"It's beautiful." She says and Percy smiles slightly.

"It's a promise shell." she looks at him and blushes, her stomach does flips when he looks back at her and she can tell he feels the same way.

"A promise for what?" she asks and he looks over the garden his leg bouncing slightly, he smiles and looks back at her, it is now or never.

"I promise to wait for you until you are ready." He swallows loudly and looks at his hands. "And I hope you to will promise to wait until I am ready."

She knows what he means, he is still plagued with nightmares and she can see it in the bags under his eyes and the way he has been avoiding her for the past few months.

She places her free hand on his bouncing knee, he turns to look at her and she smiles.

"We have an eternity, to wait."

He smiles and she grabs his hand, she gives it a light squeeze and he does the same.

She will wait until he is ready to get over his past, and so will he that is what makes them a perfect couple.


End file.
